


The Magic's Source

by beatrixlowe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multiple Endings, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrixlowe/pseuds/beatrixlowe
Summary: Without the Ring of Lucii, there is only one way Noctis could share the magic that flows in his veins to let his closest friends summon weapons on the battlefield - he has to kiss them.(This fanfic is based on a doujin on pixiv, with my own expansion of the ideas. Credits and a summarised translation of the doujin is in the Notes) (Chapter 5 onward are Explicit)





	1. Side Ignis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [魔力供給に関する漫画](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/381530) by 阿古屋. 



> Summary of doujin: It starts with a flustered Prompto, shocked at the truth of the magic's source, and the realisation that both Gladio and Ignis have kissed Noctis before. Noctis went "Huh? Didn't Cor tell you?" Some explanation follows, which I've adapted and expanded upon in the fic below. Then Ignis demonstrates how it works by kissing Noctis on the spot and summoning a dagger. At the side, Gladio looks on and says nothing. Noctis asks if Prompto is fine with it, and the latter says he's fine, but he wonders if Noctis is really fine with it. Noctis explains it has nothing to do with his feelings, that this is the way things work and it has nothing to do with love. He then initiates the kiss with Prompto in the presence of both Ignis and Gladio, both of whom remain silent.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have contacted the artist of the doujin on pixiv to ask if it is alright to write this fic based on their idea. Weeks have passed and there's been no reply, so I thought I'd go ahead since I am giving proper credits. Besides, my fic is neither a rendition nor translation of their work, but rather an extension with plenty of my own original ideas. However, if they reply and and say they are uncomfortable with this, then I will respect their decision and take it down. Let's hope that won't happen. ^^;;

"K-K-Kiss?!"

 

Noctis was 13, barely going through puberty, so the response was only to be expected. What Ignis didn’t expect was that his stomach would flip the way it did. He adjusted his spectacles and asked for clarification.

 

"Sir, is there any other way to do this? If it is bodily fluids that carry the magic, then a blood transfusion..."

 

Cor shook his head. He sat on a chair with his hands put together like he was merely talking about business, but Ignis could tell from the way those eyes darted that even he, an adult, was uncomfortable with the subject.

 

"The only other way to do this is to become a high-ranking officer of Crownsguard and receive power directly from His Majesty, through the Ring of Lucii. But that involves a series of test, regardless of the candidate's family background, and -"

 

"With all due respect, Sir, I will be more than happy to go through the tests. I've sworn to protect Noctis with my life -"

 

Cor held up a hand.

 

"You are from the House of Scientia, Ignis, and though in name you are already servant to the Crownsguard, your role is that of an adviser, not a fighter. Changing that will muddle the role of the houses and question the practicality of following this system of inheritance when it comes to special duties to the Crown. You know there is already debate about this among the masses. Besides, only high-ranking officers are allowed to share in the King's power. Even Gladiolus has to wait for his father to step down before he can become the leader of Crownsguard and be given the privilege."

 

Ignis looked down, ashamed to have spoken without thinking. The marshal was kind enough to explain, but Ignis knew the real reason was that their expedition to neighbouring regions would start tomorrow and there was no other way to gain the magic to summon weapons. While there would be other guards, Ignis would be standing closest to Noctis during those peaceful negotiations which might turn awry if the Empire interrupts. And they definitely could not risk letting the sole prince come to harm again.

 

"Even so," Ignis swallowed, "a blood transfusion..."

 

"It is the -" Car cleared his throat, "- trading, of saliva, that enables the chemicals and hormones...think of it as a data exchange, and only those most trusted by the member of royalty would be able to trigger the...biology, to transfer the magic."

 

The room grew silent. Ignis fidgeted, unsure how to react. The way the marshal described the act, the references to hormones and biology...how was that different from a romantic kiss? And the implication that it couldn't just be a simple peck, but a passionate kiss that would lead to sexual feelings... He didn’t dare to look at Noctis. 

 

"That means it can't be just anyone," the young prince spoke up at last. "It has to be Ignis."

 

"It has to be someone you trust," Cor clarified and Noctis nodded.

 

"I understand."

 

The simple response ended the conversation. Cor stood up, nodded in deference to the prince and turned. The door swung shut, leaving Ignis alone with Noctis in the study, flanked by bookshelves that suddenly felt imposing. The floor was orange, illuminated by the setting sun glaring through the floor-to-ceiling glass window, and their shadows stretched longer with every passing second. If they kissed now, the 24-hour effect would be sufficient to cover the duration of the negotiations, but Ignis remained stationary as if surrounded by porcelain antiques, fearing any movement he made would break something. He snuck a glance at Noctis who appeared deep in thought.

 

"...Let's do this," Noctis said, staring at the floor. "That is, if you don't mind."

 

"I don't," Ignis replied. He didn’t want to mention how they had no choice.

 

Noctis turned towards him and Ignis followed his lead, closing the distance till they were an arm's length apart. But Noctis remained looking at the ground, and unless Ignis knelt it was technically impossible for the kiss to take place. So he reached out and lifted Noctis' chin.

 

It turned out to be one of the greatest mistakes in his life, catching Noctis' expression in that moment. Blue eyes wide with panic, cheeks flushed bright red and moist lips quivering - the sight awakened a torrent of emotions Ignis could not understand and sent his heart pounding in a way he'd never experienced. He dropped his hand and spun away.

 

"I-Ignis? Um, we have to..." Noctis sighed. "What now...?"

 

He'd been stupid to think Noctis was ready for this. Of course, he would be nervous and uncertain, he was only 13. This would likely be Noctis' first kiss, as was the case for himself. What now? Ignis was none the wiser, but he was older and Noctis had always looked to him for directions. He had to reassure Noctis that things would be fine, suppress the weird thoughts that were beginning to surface, and lead.

 

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to be uncooperative." He gripped his fists, reminding himself this was necessary, an important task to complete in order to better protect the prince. He faced Noctis and put on a smile. "Don't worry, we can do this. It's just a kiss."

 

"...Just?"

 

"Yes." Ignis swallowed. "It doesn’t have to mean anything, or change anything."

 

"You mean," Noctis glanced up at last, still cautious. "We'll still be the same as always?"

 

"Yes."

 

"We can still learn the piano together?"

 

"That's right."

 

"I can still ask you about homework?"

 

"Of course."

 

"You'll still eat all my veggies?"

 

"No, don't even think about tricking me."

 

There was a brief pause before small peals of laughter filled the air. Ignis watched Noctis laugh and felt a sense of joy swelling within. It was a rare sound these days, his laughter, for ever since his grievous injury, Noctis had become more withdrawn. The image of Noctis in a wheelchair came back to haunt him; the bandages, the vacant eyes. He could do nothing back then, for a while he was even kept at a distance as the prince did not want to see anyone. There was only the crippling sense of helplessness, and an endless anger that he hadn’t been there to prevent those injuries. 

 

If he could possess the power to protect Noctis, he would gain it at any cost. Noctis had always depended on him. Noctis was his sole responsibility. Never again would he let Noctis come to harm, even if he had to lose an arm or a leg…

 

"You’re right, Ignis." Noctis’ voice pulled him from his thoughts. "And damn, you're so cool! I feel like an idiot for worrying."

 

"It's natural to worry, but don’t forget we've known each other since forever." Ignis pushed up his specs. "I'll always be your retainer, that will never change."

 

"And best friend."

 

They exchanged a smile, one that was sincere from Noctis but sowed the seeds of turmoil in Ignis. The words ‘best friend’ didn’t resonate. He’d always believed he was more than that. What exactly? He didn’t know, and he felt guilty for not being satisfied. But the urge to probe deeper grew, and the desire to ask for more became a heavy impatience that pressed on his lungs and made it difficult to breathe. 

 

"It's fine, right?" Noctis asked quietly as their shadows merged. In place of the smile was an unreadable expression too mature for his age. "It's not like...you know..."

 

Ignis disregarded the strain, kept his smile up and completed the sentence.

 

"It's not like it has anything to do with love."

 

"Yes...you're right..."

 

The uncomfortable pounding in his chest returned as Ignis stepped closer. Noctis was much calmer this time, more ready. Ignis tried not to remember the flushed cheeks and quivering lips. Nothing to do with love, he reminded himself while keeping his arms strictly by his sides. He was Noctis’ retainer and best friend, nothing more. But right before their eyes slid shut, in that moment when they were close enough for the long lashes to brush his specs, he thought he saw a hint of disappointment submerged in the blue orbs. It was a small detail, he wasn't even certain of it, and in the bigger picture it was irrelevant.

 

Yet this small, unclear, irrelevant detail suddenly tipped the scales that Ignis had worked so hard to balance, and an ugly wish surfaced, a devil’s whisper. 

 

Perhaps Noctis wanted more too.

 

The discipline over his arms crumbled as their lips met. He caged Noctis in an embrace and though he felt a struggle, he continued to hold on tight, convinced it was only due to the shock. Impatience drove him to quicken the pace, turning it from an innocent contact to a passionate union. He traced his tongue over the lips, took advantage of the gasp and delved in, finding satisfaction only when Noctis moaned into the kiss. He revelled in the incredible warmth and the adorable way Noctis trembled in his arms. It was fine. He didn't have to let go. He was trusted, he alone had this privilege, and no one, no one else should ever get to kiss Noctis this way. 

 

Then there was a shove, and he lost his hold.

 

"What are you doing?!" Noctis cried out, stumbling backwards and falling on his bum. "You didn’t have to...didn't have to..."

 

"I -!" Ignis began, then he clamped his mouth shut. His mind had been slapped awake and the adrenaline from the kiss made his thoughts run faster than usual. It’ll be over if he apologised and admitted he lost control. There was only one chance to fix this, to eliminate Noctis’ suspicions and restore his trust. And it was scary because it meant ignoring his own guilt and shame for succumbing to desires he hadn’t even had time to understand. No matter, Noctis musn’t know how he felt. This transfer of magic, this exchange of data, was the perfect excuse, and as long as he played his cards right he would get to retain both Noctis’ trust and the excuse to kiss him. 

 

He took a deep breath, focused on the new sensation of magic coursing through his veins and summoned a dagger. 

 

"Look, it's amazing!"

 

Brandishing the weapon with feigned enthusiasm, he observed from the corner of his eyes as Noctis got to his feet with awkward difficulty, secretly pleased to witness the effect of his kiss. Then he stared straight into those confused eyes, forced a reassuring smile and sealed the deal.

 

"It worked, so it's fine, right?"

 

"Yeah," Noctis mumbled. "I suppose."

 

+++

 

How long had it been? How many times had their lips met over the years?

 

And how many times had Noctis kissed Gladio?

 

"My feelings? Why would that matter?" Noctis was telling Prompto. "This is the way things work, it's not like it has anything to do with love."

 

Ignis lowered his eyes, unable to watch as Noctis and Prompto drew closer. To have his own words thrown back like this...this must be retribution for the lies he'd told in exchange for the kisses. His only consolation was that he was Noctis' first, but by now, even this fact had become a faint, illusory light imperceptible in the long tunnel of darkness. In the end, he never understood what he'd felt when he saw Noctis blush those years ago; the memory itself had become murky, buried under too many layers of denial.

 

But it's fine, because anyway, his feelings never mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will progress in this order
> 
> Side Ignis -> Side Gladio -> Side Prompto -> Side Noctis, and then it will branch into three alternate endings which you can choose to read depending on your preference. 
> 
> Ok, I'm just going to say this. I ADORE this doujin and thought the idea is brilliant! Fangirly, yes, but it provides so much opportunity for some sweet angst! I got the idea of a possessive Ignis from the doujin, and thought I'd make him a little twisted to explain why Noctis could appear this nonchalant about the kissing. Also, since I ship everything, this is a great excuse for me to write Ignis/Gladio/Prompto X Noctis all in one fic hohoho.
> 
> Please look forward to the next few parts~ Please also check out my other IgNoct fic Aftertaste, or visit my FB page TwistedMedley~


	2. Side Gladiolus

A hunting trip gone wrong, a car accident while fleeing, and Gladiolus found himself stranded with Noctis at the foot of a cliff with no way to call for help. The phone signal was down, it was getting dark, and he had no weapons to use against daemons. The greatsword he'd been carrying along had snapped as he tried to break their fall down the cliff. Gladio shook his head at the memory; if he had reacted one second late, had not grabbed Noctis, kicked opened the door and stuck his sword into the rocks in time, they would have died...like the driver.

 

"Gladio," Noctis tapped him from behind. "I can try to do a warp strike -"

 

"Don't be ridiculous. If you miss you're just going to fall and die."

 

"But we can't just stay here and do nothing!"

 

"Hey, calm down. Help might be -"

 

"Calm down?! A person's dead!"

 

Gladio spun to face Noctis, wanting to shout at him to shut up and let him think, but he stopped himself when he saw the traces of blood from Noctis' bandaged head and arm. He chose to sit down and stare at the dark lake. Of course he knew they couldn't stay like this, but there was nothing to be done. He hadn't told Noctis, but his back was in a terrible condition from the fall, and he might have twisted an ankle. There were no beasts in the area, but there was also no safe haven to protect them from the night daemons and no dry wood to create fire. They could only wait in this godforsaken corner of the hunting grounds, and hope that the crownsguard find them soon.

 

Gritting his teeth, he slammed a fist on the sands. He'd told the hunters it was a bad idea to invite the prince, even if it’s in the name of education. He knew Noctis wasn't ready for dangers outside the walls of Insomnia. Even so, he’d thought the band of seasoned hunters trusted by the King would be more dependable. If he’d known how useless they were – surrounded by a mob of beasts without realising it! – he would have never…!

 

"Gladio," Noctis' panicked whisper snapped him from his thoughts. "Something's coming."

 

The black shroud, the inky mire corroding the sands, confirmed Gladio’s worst nightmare. He stared at it open-mouthed – it was his first personal encounter with a daemon – watched as crimson shoulders rose to an impossible height, and knew he had come face to face with death itself. No amount of preparation, no amount of training, could have quelled the fear that gripped him in that moment.

But greater than that fear, was fear for Noctis’ life.

 

“Hurry!”

 

He grabbed Noctis’ arm and pulled as he broke into a run. Pain blasted from his ankle with every step, and his back felt like it would break, but he didn’t allow himself to slow. Noctis was already frozen from terror, and he wouldn’t blame the young teen, so he had to do something about this. He had to protect Noctis, no matter what. He was the future Shield of the King!

 

“We can’t outrun it!” Noctis was shouting. “I can summon weapons. Let me fight!”

 

“It’s a Red Giant god damn it!” Gladio tightened his grasp. “You can’t win!”

 

“At least let me try!”

 

“There’s no way you can win, idiot! Shut up and run!”

 

A misstep sent him stumbling, but it turned out to be a blessing in disguise. He spotted a tiny cave, more like a crack between rocks, but it was big enough to conceal the scrawny teen. It was their best bet.

 

“Quick, get inside.” He shoved Noctis but his arm was grasped in return.

 

“What about you?”

 

“I’ll lure it away.” Gladio turned but was stopped once again.

 

“No! I’ll fight with you – ”

 

The atrocity of that suggestion made him blew his top. He held Noctis by the shoulders and yelled.

 

“You’re the future King, did you forget?! You want to waste your life here? Die trying to fight a daemon?!” The creaking of the Red Giant’s armour became louder. His arms were shaking, but he stared into Noctis’ wide eyes, saw the tears welling inside, and was reminded why he had to die instead. Suddenly it was like his life flashed before his eyes and he saw all the times he’d sparred with Noctis, scolded him, consoled him, laughed with him. He wondered if he’ll be remembered as more than just a mentor. “I can’t let you die….I just can’t… Take care of Iris for me.”

 

Gladio tore his eyes away and tightened his fists, ready to face the daemon, but his attempt to get to his feet was once again interrupted. Noctis was yanking him by the collar, and infuriated by that stubbornness, Gladio sucked in a breath and raised a hand.

 

But that hand suspended in mid-air, forgetting its purpose. Gladio didn’t move, didn’t hear the Red Giant coming closer, didn’t feel the ground shaking with each heavy thump. He only felt Noctis’ lips upon his own, only saw how the lashes of those closed eyes trembled and heard nothing but silence. Then there was rage again, along with confusion, and he was pushing Noctis away.

 

“What the-?!”

 

“Shut up and let me!”

 

There was something about the way Noctis exclaimed that command, something in the clear moonlight reflected off those blue eyes, that made Gladio obey. Even though there was no time for this, and no conceivable reason, he let Noctis lean up close and kiss him.  He felt the warmth of those lips working frantically against his own and the wetness of the tongue demanding to be let in. He responded minimally, distracted by the way Noctis’ body pressed against his own, wondering why the kiss felt so practiced. He winced when their tongues touched, unable to deny the spark that numbed his mind, and was ashamed that he felt this way with this person at this time. It was ridiculous.

 

Once the kiss broke, Noctis gripped his shoulders and rambled.

 

“Quick, summon a sword. You can do this. You have my magic. Don’t die. Summon a sword! Now!”

 

Overwhelmed, Gladio could not process all the words, and it was only when he felt the draft of an incoming slash that he responded by instinct and swung his arms to parry. A greatsword materialised in time, and the impact of that clash sent Gladio tumbling. His back seared in pain and for a while, he could not comprehend what was happening, but when he glanced in Noctis’ direction and saw the prince lying flat on the ground, he forced himself back in action.

 

“Noct!”

 

What happened next was a blur. There was pain, so much pain he doubted he could move, but he was moving anyway, swinging the mysterious greatsword, stumbling, rolling, shouting and begging Noctis to get up because he could not afford to lose him. His focus wavered, and a blow he parried too late crushed his arm and swept him through the air to smash against the cliff.

 

He tasted dirt and blood. His vision swam in darkness, and he wasn’t sure if he was upright or lying down. But he heard, for sure, Noctis calling his name and casting Blizzard, and he wanted with every ounce of energy to scream at that idiot for not hiding. Why did Noctis never listen? Why was he about to witness Noctis die before him?

 

Why was he so useless?

 

“Noctis!”

 

The familiar voice, with its unmistakable austerity, came from the skies and offered Gladio hope. As he phased back and forth from consciousness, he saw patches of spotlight sweeping the area, boots of the Crownsguard, a familiar cape, and he heard the nasty scream of the daemon as its lifeforce was drained. Then there was nothing.

 

+++

 

He spent a month in the hospital. There had been plenty to fix, fractures everywhere, some internal bleeding, but he survived and was grateful. If His Majesty had not shown up in time, he was sure they would have died. Thankfully, Noctis was relatively uninjured and suffered only cuts and bruises.

 

Noctis had visited him in the hospital. They’d chatted normally. Gladio made sure to scold him for not hiding, and Noctis just brushed off the whole incident with a ‘yeah, fine’. The topic of the kiss never came up.

 

But Gladio was neither blind nor dumb. He had researched and learnt how the transfer of magic worked, and he also knew what was happening between Ignis and Noctis. By accident, he’d stumbled upon them kissing, with Noctis trapped against a wall and Ignis taking the initiative. It was a scene that disturbed him more than it should, even though he knew it was just to transfer magic.

 

Or was it? Gladio couldn’t ask. He stayed silent about the topic, pretended to know nothing, until one day, the need arose again.

 

“Gladio, I assume you understand.”

 

What an irresponsible thing to say. Gladio narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, not liking the way Noctis was trying to avoid the confrontation.

 

“Explain.”

 

Noctis looked away.

 

“You’ll be coming along on this trip, so just in case –”

 

“Not that. The kissing. Explain.”

 

Redness appeared on Noctis’ cheeks as he sent a glare. Gladio watched him, feeling an odd sense of satisfaction.

 

“You know how it works, Gladio. We’ve done it before.”

 

“So you thrust your tongue in my mouth and there’s magic? Or will it work the other way round too, like how Ignis does it with you?”

 

“What…?”

 

He satisfaction warped into anger, and Gladio didn’t even know why. It was annoying. He disliked how Noctis demanded this of him, hated how they were having this conversation only now, loathed how he didn’t know about everything until recently. How many times had Ignis and Noctis kissed while he lay in the hospital? It grated on his nerves, and he didn’t know why.

 

“What? I must kiss you just because you’re the prince and you said so?” Anger clouded his mind and he couldn’t think clearly. “Have you considered that maybe I’d rather lug an entire armoury along than kiss you? Something so gross –”

 

“I’m doing this only because I trust you!”

 

More than the exclamation, it was the sight of Noctis with his head bowed and shoulders hunched that doused his anger and replaced it with regret. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was willing to lay down his life for Noctis, so why was he intentionally causing hurt to him now? He didn’t mean to make Noctis this upset.

 

“H-Hey…”

 

“Forget it!” Noctis looked up, and the coldness in those eyes shocked Gladio. “Since you are so unwilling, let me put it this way. Yes, I am the prince, so when I need you to fight, I _will_ transfer the magic, regardless of your will, and regardless of mine.” He sucked in a breath. “It’s not like I’m doing this because I like it, you know!”

 

The last few words slammed into his chest, making it ache in a way that was different from the fractures. Of course, Noctis didn’t want to do this either and would probably prefer to do it with Ignis. What was he expecting?

 

“…Fine. I get it. Do what you need to do, and, I’m sorry.”

 

After a long silence, Noctis came closer. Gladio sat down and closed his eyes in resignation. The kiss was hesitant, but it was enough to get the job done. When at last Noctis moved away, he realised the rage he felt earlier on was probably jealousy, but it was too late to do anything about it. Because of those cruel things he’d said and couldn’t take back, he had no right to ever initiate a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cough. Please excuse all the bullshit excuses I've had to give to get the scenes going lol. (including all the bs explanation at the start of the previous chapter) As I was writing this part I was worried Gladio has one-upped Ignis haha...I hope that's not the case because I like the characters equally! 
> 
> Hope you all are enjoying the story so far. If you could drop a comment to share your thoughts I'll be over the moon~
> 
> Next up is side Prompto~


	3. Side Prompto

It had been three days since Prompto found out the truth, and by now he was aware of the patterns and unspoken pacts. The first to kiss Noctis was always Ignis, using the convenient excuse to wake the prince. No one else must do the morning call. After breakfast, Noctis would motion for Gladio to get behind the tent. No one must look behind the tent. And right before they were to set off, both Ignis and Gladio would go on ahead with varying excuses to leave him alone with Noctis. Obviously, Prompto wasn’t allowed to follow, even if he wanted to.

 

“Is it alright with you?” Noctis always asked him, only him.

 

“Uh. Y-Yeah. Like always, right? No problem!”

 

Pretending to be cheerful about it was his only way of coping, but it was getting harder to do. Prompto tried to keep still as Noctis approached, trying not to pay too much attention to the large blue eyes veiled behind strands of black hair, or the adam’s apple that moved up and down to swallow, or those smooth fingers touching his face…

 

What was he, a maiden with a crush?!

 

For better or worse, Noctis always acted quickly. Prompto let out a soft moan by accident as his lips were claimed, and he shut his eyes tight when he felt Noctis licking him. This part was always the hardest, the actual giving of consent. Ignoring how his heart was pounding, Prompto parted his lips with the same rash abandonment as answering a test he hadn’t studied for. It didn’t help that Noctis was so damn good at kissing and knew precisely where to lick, how to apply pressure, and when to withdraw to create longing before attacking again to fulfill that longing. Prompto knew he was failing this test.

 

After the kiss ended, he squatted down and covered his face with both hands. This was their fourth kiss, but he was still helpless against the relentless assault of undeniable pleasure. He wondered if he would ever get used to this.

 

“Uwah…I don’t know how you can be so cool about this, Noct. I’m dying from embarrassment!”

 

“…I’m sorry.”

 

Noctis turned away, his head hanging low. Then there was a silence that Prompto recognized as the ‘Special Event’, a chance to get to know Noctis’s thoughts and feelings as long as he initiated a heart-to-heart talk. But the opening was always brief, and Prompto would have missed it if he hadn’t reached out to grasp Noctis’ arm in time.

 

“Wait, wait! I wasn’t trying to blame you or anything –”

 

“It’s ok, I under- ”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” It took tremendous courage to ask the question, but he had to take the chance. “J-Just in case. You know, both Ignis and Gladio aren’t here, so, you know.”

 

For a while, Noctis didn’t respond and only kept his eyes to the ground, but just when it seemed all hope was lost, those tense shoulders relaxed, and Prompto was greeted with the familiar frown of his best friend. It was a much better sight than that of a walled-off prince claiming that his feelings didn’t matter.

 

“I…I don’t know,” Noctis began with a sigh as he sat on a rock. “I mean, I know there is no other way to share the magic, and it has nothing to do with love, but,” he gave a laugh, but it sounded hollow. “It’s weird for me to say this even though it’s been so many years, but, I’m not made of steel.”

 

“Do you get…,” Prompto gestured as he searched for alternative words, “…physically affected by the kisses?”

 

“Sometimes. But it’s not just that. I feel –” As if angry at himself, Noctis slapped a hand to his forehead. “You guys are…important to me. And I feel like, by having to do this, to all three of you, it has created a, a rift. A crack in our friendship. It has made things complicated, and I can’t do anything to make it better.”

 

“Noct…”

 

“And it’s not like I can talk about it with them.”

 

“Not even Ignis?”

 

Noctis shook his head, more vehemently than Prompto expected. He always thought Noctis was closest to Ignis.

 

“I can’t, not to him. This…thing…has been going on between us for so long it’s pointless to talk about it now. Besides, he looks so used to it, I’ll feel stupid if I acted all worked up. It’s easier to just leave it to him to decide when to… receive the magic. I’m glad he does it when I’m still half-asleep. Saves me the embarrassment.”

 

“And Gladio?”

 

“Hah!” was Noctis’ only response for a while. There was no mirth in that short laugh, and if anything, Noctis looked even more troubled than before. After some silence, he continued with reluctance. “He’s not the easiest guy to talk to about this kind of thing. Also, in the past, we…” He shook his head. “Some days, he’s more nonchalant, so that makes it easier. But some days, it’s like he’s angry. Angry at me.”

 

The hurt that seeped from those words made Prompto’s brows furrow. He couldn’t imagine how difficult it must be for Noctis. Not only was he unable to confide in either of his closest friends, but he was also pressured to keep a neutral attitude in a bid to save their friendship. But while Prompto empathized with Noctis, it also seemed odd that Ignis would be this insensitive, and Gladio this critical. He had always thought Ignis would be the first to notice how uncomfortable Noctis felt, and that Gladio would show understanding and support. Unless, there was something Prompto was missing.

 

“Thanks,” Noctis’ voice made him realise he had been staring into space. “You’re the only one I can talk to about this. So, thanks for hearing me out.”

 

“Hey, it’s nothing. I didn’t even do any –”

 

“And I’m sorry. I feel the worst for dragging you into this.”

 

Noctis gave a wistful smile, stretched and hurried to catch up with the rest. Prompto watched him go. He saw how Gladio slung an arm across his shoulders and called him slow, and how Ignis chuckled while asking if they’d packed everything. He saw them beckoning at him, he wanted to wave and run over, but he did not move. Noctis’ words ran in his mind, and the last sentence had spun into a vortex that carried along a surge of icy doubt.

 

What was Noctis trying to say? ‘The worst’?

 

The day progressed as usual, with Gladio poking fun at Noctis’ spectacular failures to dodge attacks, and Ignis watching out for trivial things like loose buttons. Noctis fished, Gladio scavenged the wild, Ignis came up with new recipes, and Prompto? He took photos, of the three of them, but not of himself.

 

For the entire day he straddled between two conjectures.

 

Noctis treasured him the most and did not want to ruin their friendship.

 

Noctis wanted to kiss Prompto the least.

 

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to lean onto the first theory, until he realized those two ideas were not mutually exclusive. And he was suddenly lost, sinking in a darkness he didn’t recognize, desperate to find something to pull him out of it.

 

_‘My feelings? Why would that matter?’_

The memory came to him like an incredible spark of light, and he remembered the strongest feeling that consumed him when Noctis said those words before the first time they kissed.

 

This was wrong.

 

Noctis shouldn’t have to do this. There must be another way. Perhaps not in Insomnia, but out here, without a barrier between them and the blue skies, there must be something that would facilitate the transfer of magic without the need to kiss. If he could find a clue, if he spent every second of his free time working on it, and if he succeeded, then Noctis wouldn’t have to say such sad things. Everyone would be happier, without the strange tension in the mornings, and the act of kissing would be reunited with the idea of love.

 

So Prompto got to work. Asked around the cafes he visited, gathered equipment from the Imperial soldiers, spent their nights in Lestallum studying about the power plant, and did experiments on elemental clusters when they camped. Days passed. Insomnia fell. There was no more wedding. The king was dead. But Noctis still transferred his powers every morning, dutifully. Each time Prompto accepted a kiss, he willed himself not to enjoy it. There was nothing enjoyable about something that was torture to Noctis. Weeks passed, and Prompto worked harder, wanting to be of help faster, because he was sure Noctis needed just one good thing to happen amidst his despair.

 

It was a stroke of genius that gave him a breakthrough. Holly’s lesson on alternating currents, Noctis’ Engine Blade and Dino’s gift of a magical bracelet, all came together one day, and he had an inkling how he might make use of the Empire’s technology to quicken the process. The next few days he lost so much sleep he actually accepted Ignis’ offer of Ebony, but he was making much more progress than before and was in an elated mood. His sleep-deprived high resulted in many poorly taken selfies.

 

Then came the day he extracted a tiny bit of energy from an elemental cluster. Prompto stared hard at the wispy glow of magic dancing in his open palm, unable to believe he actually did it. It was not ideal; he had wanted something that could both absorb and dispense magical energy, but this was an incredible leap forward. Through unifying technology and magic, he had created a bracelet that could extract magic even though the wearer was a commoner like him.

 

He waited till daytime to do the final test, waited for the hour before his kiss, after Noctis’ magic had worn off. First, he tested on Noctis by pretending to play a fool. It did not work, he failed to extract any magic, but it was not out of his expectations considering how he could barely draw magic from the clusters. Next, he secretly tested on Ignis while helping to clean up after breakfast. He wasn’t hoping for much; the second test was done mainly out of curiosity.

 

But the shotgun materialized when he called for it, and his hands turned cold.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Prompto spun around and dismissed the gun from his hand. He was looking straight at Noctis, the person for whom he’d invented the bracelet, and at the same time, he was aware of Ignis and Gladio leaving the campsite. It was his turn for a kiss.

 

“Oh, um, just taking a photo of that cute flower, heh.”

 

The lie that seeped from his mouth shocked him. Why was he lying? He had spent so many days, sacrificed so much sleep to attain this result. He should have been proud to share his achievement, should have announced that he had finally found a solution to the problem. With this, Noctis could choose just one person to kiss, the one he liked most.  He was sure it would make Noctis happy, and yet…

 

“I see. Sorry to rush you but we have to go.” Noctis walked closer, and Prompto could not help noticing the allure in those blue eyes, the elegance in every movement, the effortless beauty. “…You alright?”

 

“Y-yeah,” Prompto replied, his smile strained, his throat drier than ever. “Like always, right?”

 

As they lips joined, Prompto experienced again the undeniable pleasure, the indescribable giddiness, as well as the return of the suffocating darkness. All of a sudden he understood everything – why he lied, why Ignis chose not to address the discomfort, and why Gladio was frustrated. Neither wanted another to have Noctis.

 

Prompto had lost to temptation, and he knew that his lie, this withholding of the solution, was perhaps the cruelest form of betrayal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. Some stuff happened and I got ill (am okay now), hence the delay. Hope you're still enjoying the story!
> 
> A little bit about Prompto, I always felt that despite his carefree exterior it is very possible for him to secretly be a hard worker, especially since he has an inferiority complex. He's definitely determined, as shown in Brotherhood, and it's also possible for him to have some talent and intelligence when it comes to technology/magic, considering his roots as revealed in his DLC. I really enjoyed writing this part and hope I managed to portray him well enough.
> 
> Anyway! If you're reading, let me know who you'd want Noctis to end up with the most! Just curious. It's also very likely that all three alternate endings will be explicit, so I'll be changing the ratings once I finish writing them.


	4. Side Noctis

They made camp at 5pm. Daytime was getting shorter and the beasts were more restless than usual – these were the reasons Ignis gave for insisting to end the day. Gladio had protested, saying they could easily handle the area’s beasts, and Prompto agreed that they should make for Cape Caem soon. Only Noctis sided with Ignis.

 

“No, let’s take it easy for tonight.” He looked at their bewildered faces and shrugged. “What? It’s fine right? The chocobos need some rest too.”

 

“Uh, sure. More time to play King’s Knight.” Prompto gave a thumbs up, whereas Gladio sighed.

 

“As you wish, Your Royal Highness.”

 

For that sarcasm, Noctis sent a quick kick to Gladio’s rear and smirked when the latter stumbled a little. He watched them go further to the safe haven, then he turned to Ignis who was retrieving the cooking equipment from the car.

 

“So? What’s the real reason?”

 

Ignis dropped a pan and Noctis fought the urge to roll his eyes. He’d know Ignis all his life outside of diapers, of course he could tell! Besides, Ignis was not the best liar of the team, he was surprised both Gladio and Prompto didn’t notice. Crossing his arms, he waited till Ignis relented.

 

“I was planning to tell you later, but since you asked…” He sighed and pushed up his specs. “I can’t summon my weapons.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I can’t. I don’t know why.” Ignis flicked his wrist to demonstrate. Nothing came out. “My daggers vanished right before our previous fight ended, and I couldn’t summon them since. I didn’t want to worry the others –”

 

“And you’ll be in danger if any beasts attacked.”

 

“More importantly, I won’t be able to protect you if anything happened.”

Noctis was tempted to argue that he could take care of himself just fine, but he didn’t, not when Ignis wore such a grave expression. He’d always know Ignis was protective, but at times like this, he wondered where that obsession came from, and he was afraid of what might happen if he denied Ignis of this role as protector.

 

“So, uh, you’re saying the magic lasted for only 10 hours today, instead of 24?”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“This morning, did you k-” He stuttered, realizing the discussion could only go in that particular direction. “You kissed me, right?”

 

“I did.”

 

“With enough, um, tongue?” The last word was reduced to whisper, and Noctis felt his face heating up.

 

“Yes.” Ignis exhaled and shook his head. “Sorry. I know you don’t like to talk about this.”

 

Rather than dislike, it had always been an unspoken rule between them. They never needed to talk about it, Ignis had always taken care of everything. But now that Noctis had to confront the topic, he was surprised at how affected he felt even though they had kissed countless times. He cleared his throat and focused on the problem at hand.

 

“Let’s see how it goes tomorrow. Maybe you pushed yourself too hard today and used up the magic earlier.” He knew it was nonsense, but there was no other explanation.

 

“…You may be right. But if it’s the same tomorrow, then Noct…I might have to kiss you twice.”

 

 Fingers reached up and caressed the strands of hair framing a side of Noctis’ face, too quickly for him to react. By the time he felt the glove’s leather against his cheek, Ignis had pulled away, and Noctis was left trying to decipher the enigma in those green eyes. It brought back old memories, faint images, of the times he saw the same mysterious side of Ignis – a side that contrasted with the usual gentleness and patience.

 

No more words were exchanged as Ignis gathered the utensils and walked towards the campsite. Noctis paced around and waited till he was completely alone. Then he leaned against the car and buried his face in his palms.

 

+++

 

To while away time, Gladio suggested to forage for items and cooking ingredients. Prompto was the first to decline, hiding in the tent and whining he’d rather play King’s Knight. Ignis couldn’t go either as he was in charge of cooking dinner. So unfortunately, it became a competition between Noctis and Gladio, to see who could find the most items before sun down.

 

“What a pain.”

 

His complaint was met with a kick to the butt – a revenge for earlier.

 

“Get going already, princess.” Gladio smirked and ran ahead. “The loser has to do a hundred push-ups.”

 

“A hundred?! H-Hey, wait up!”

 

It didn’t take long for Noctis to realise he’d be a fool to follow Gladio if he wanted to find more items. He let out a long sigh as he looked at all the trees surrounding him, wishing he were back at the camp playing King’s Knight with Prompto. Even chopping vegetables didn’t sound as bad. But now that he was dragged into this silly challenge he didn’t want to bow out either, even though he was drained from the day’s fighting. Didn’t Gladio ever get tired? That man’s incredible stamina was something he’d always looked up to, though now he just wondered how cup noodles could provide all that energy.

 

Half-heartedly searching, he stumbled upon a clearing. It was a welcome view, a break from being soaked from the trees’ humidity, so he stepped into it without a second thought. A calming breeze greeted him, wrapped and flowed around him, taking along with it some of the day’s weariness. He looked up at the sky, admiring the mixed dye of orange, blue and pink, and thought maybe a hundred push ups wouldn’t be that bad. While it’s fun being with the rest, there was a certain solace to be found in solitude, and he only realized he needed it when he found it.

 

He wondered if his father had seen this scenery, and how it felt when he had to give it up for the throne. He wondered if Luna was watching the same sunset in Altissia, and whether she might be relieved now that the wedding was no more. He wondered how many items Gladio had gathered, how many photos Prompto had taken, and what Ignis was cooking for dinner. And he thought about the daily kisses, wondering how things might change if he had to kiss Ignis twice a day. What if the weakening of magic happened to Gladio or Prompto? It was something he really didn’t want to dwell over…

 

His mind drifted as he stared at the sky, and just as he was about to close his eyes to savour the peace, a shield slammed into the ground in front of him, cutting off the scenery and scaring the hell out of him.

 

“What the…mmm?!”

 

The hand that closed over his mouth was Gladio’s, and while Noctis would prefer an explanation before being dragged away, he trusted that there was a good reason for this. Back into the shadowy woods they went, and once Noctis got behind a tree, Gladio dismissed the shield and kept watch on their surroundings.

 

“You were careless, Noct,” Gladio chided quietly. “A coeurl was stalking you from a distance. We could probably bring it down, but there’s no need to draw more danger than necessary.”

 

“Oh,” was the lame reply he gave. He felt a little ashamed to have completely missed the coeurl, but it didn’t matter anyway because now Gladio was here. It’s sad that his peaceful solitude was so short lived, but he forgot about it when he noticed something.

 

“Gladio? You didn’t find any items?”

 

“Ah.” He checked his empty pockets and shrugged. “Must have dropped them on my way here. My bad.”

 

“Oh, no, it’s fine.”

 

Noctis quietly tossed away the debased coins he’d found. If Gladio had found out about them he would have willingly done the hundred pushups, even though he would have let Noctis off the hook if it had been the other way round.

 

“Say, just now,” Gladio spoke with his back turned. “You and Ignis…”

 

“What?” Noctis asked, straining to hear the muffled voice. But instead of a clarification, Gladio only turned and gave a pat on his head.

 

“…It’s nothing.”

 

Noctis looked up to see the same reassuring smile he’d seen for years. Yet there was something different about it that he couldn’t put a finger to. Maybe it’s due to the darkening sky that made it difficult to see. Or it could be their closeness and isolation that were playing tricks on his mind. They hadn’t been alone like this for a long time, but still there was no reason to feel nervous. It was only Gladio!

 

“S-Stop treating me like a kid.” He pushed Gladio’s hand away and ignored the raised eyebrow.

 

“Alright, no need to get angry, princess.”

 

“And stop calling me that.”

 

“Hmm?” Gladio smirked and leaned closer, making Noctis shift uncomfortably under the scrutiny. “What? You’re being shy or something?”

 

“I’m not!”

 

“Oh? But your face’s all red?”

 

“Shut up!”

 

The exclamation spurred birds to take flight and made Gladio back away. Noctis kept his head low, still reeling from the outburst. He was shocked by the aggression in his own voice; he hadn’t meant to blow his top over something so minor. From the corner of his eyes, he glimpsed Gladio’s frown, and it made him want to hit himself. Gladio was just messing with him as usual, and he had overreacted.

 

“Got it…I’m sorry, yeah? I’ll stop calling you princess.”

They remained silent as they made their way back to camp. Trailing behind, Noctis observed Gladio’s broad back and sensed the melancholy. It reminded Noctis of the past when they quarreled over the matter of the kiss, and in the same way, he wanted to, but was unable to apologise.

  
He hated this side of himself.

 

+++

 

“Noct, can I talk to you?”

 

The severe tone of the question was uncharacteristic of Prompto, but it didn’t come as a surprise. Dinner had been exceptionally quiet that night, that it was partly because the cheerful Prompto spent the time deep in thought. Even before that, when Noctis came back with Gladio, Prompto wasn’t in the tent playing King’s Knight, but instead taking photos of the elemental clusters, which was odd considering they weren’t anything special. So Noctis wasn’t surprised when he was pulled aside to talk, though it didn’t mean he wasn’t worried.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Wrong? Oh, no.” Prompto gave a short laugh. “Nothing’s wrong… I have, um, a piece of good news, actually.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah! I think it’ll make you really happy…”

 

The sentence trailed off, punctuated with a telltale gasp. Alarmed, Noctis stepped closer to get a clear look at Prompto’s lowered face. He caught sight of tears right before they were erased.

 

“Sorry!” There was a sniff. “I, uh, got emotional…”

 

“What is it? What happened?” Noctis held Prompto’s shoulders, determined to get an answer. He wouldn’t stand for this, wouldn’t forgive anyone who dared to hurt Prompto, just as he didn’t forgive those gossipy girls back in school. “Did someone say nasty things to you?”

 

“Huh? No?”

 

“Is it those women in Lestallum?”

 

“Who?”

 

“T-the ones you tried to speak to?”

 

“Come on, why would I get upset over them?” There was genuine mirth in the chuckles that followed, and it was thoroughly confusing. Just a few second ago, Prompto had a really tortured look on his face, yet now, somehow, he seemed in bliss. “You’re the best, Noct. Thanks for always watching out for me.”

 

“Uh, you’re welcome?”

 

His response provoked a louder laugh, and although Noctis was bewildered, it was fine as long as Prompto was happy. But the joyful moment didn’t last, and he had a bad premonition when Prompto held his hand.

 

“Noct…to tell the truth, I didn’t want to share this.” Prompto’s eyes were cast downwards at the hand that he cradled in both open palms, and the solemn way he spoke resembled that of a sacramental confession. “I was selfish, incredibly selfish, because I know it won’t be me. And I’m scared you’ll get angry. But, you’ve always helped me out. So, now’s my turn to do the same.”

 

Noctis didn’t understand. He didn’t know what Prompto was talking about. The only thing he knew was that he didn’t like the way Prompto was smiling. The ends of his lips were strained, his face was taut, and his eyebrows were knitted so painfully he might as well be crying.

 

“Wait, Prompto, what is it that you–?" Noctis whirled around as Prompto walked past him to return to the camp, but he was too late.

 

“Guys! I have something to say!”

 

The exclamation brought all four of them by the campfire, and under the starlit sky, Noctis listened with mounting disbelief as Prompto introduced the device he had spent the past few weeks creating. He talked about sleepless nights. He talked about the people who helped him out, little discoveries that helped him to improve on his work, and all of these sounded absurd to Noctis. He hadn’t thought it possible to be oblivious to so many things, but he was, despite claiming to be a good friend. He knew nothing about Prompto’s struggles.

 

“With this bracelet, it is possible to gain the power to summon weapons from another who has received that power. Since it won’t work directly on Noctis, it means Noctis will have to carry out the transfer on one person before the others can benefit from it. In other words,” Prompto took a deep breath and clenched his fists, “Noctis doesn’t have to kiss all three of us anymore. He can choose to kiss just one.”

 

The silence that followed drowned out even the sound of crickets. Noctis stared at the ground, failing to connect the words ‘choose’ and ‘kiss’ used in the same sentence. All along he had blamed the inevitability of the situation; it was precisely because he had no choice that he could ignore the tumultuous emotions that came with every kiss. It was the routine, the perceived fairness of kissing each of them once a day, that let him push everything to the back of his mind and focus on the journey.

 

“I wish to clarify something.” Ignis asked amidst the terse silence. “Prompto, did you test the bracelet on me after breakfast?”

 

“…I did.”

 

“Then it explains why I couldn’t summon my weapons after barely half a day.”

 

“Wait,” Gladio held up a hand. “Is that why you wanted to make camp early?”

 

“Yes.” Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “So let me add this to your theory, Prompto. Noctis can choose to kiss just one of us, but he will have to kiss that person many times a day. At least three is my guess.”

 

“What…?” Noctis whispered, his mind whirling from the implications. Many kisses, with just one person…wasn’t that equivalent to making out? And if he chose neither, did it mean he would rather everyone else suffer the discomfort? Did either of them even want to be chosen? And what’s with Prompto…if he had taken Ignis’ power after breakfast, then he hadn’t needed the kiss this morning, right?

 

“Noct, choose now.”

Gladio’s words sliced the air and struck a heavy blow. Noctis looked at him with difficulty.

 

“What? There’s no point in delaying this. I’m sure everyone here wants some kind of closure.”

 

“I disagree.”

 

All heads turned to Ignis who had his hands folded and legs crossed.

 

“There is no need to put Noctis in a tough spot. In the first place, he has to do this because he has no choice –”

 

“Well now he has a choice, and for all our sake he should choose. Don’t tell me you guys never felt uncomfortable about this kissing business, never noticed the tension –”

 

“This has nothing to do with our feelings, Gladio. This is just for the sake of transferring magic.”

 

“Oh is it, really?”

 

“Guys, guys!” Prompto went between Gladio and Ignis and held up both arms. “We’re forgetting Lady Lunafreya. That’s who Noct really likes, right? I mean, we’re just kissed because it’s necessary, right?”

 

“If that’s the case, you better speak up now.” Gladio pushed off his chair, and Noctis found himself pinned under a cold glare. “Tell them what you’ve told me before. Say you’re doing this only because you need us to fight. Admit you’re just using us.”

 

A chair toppled with a crash.

 

“That’s enough!” Ignis yelled with a rage Noctis never knew. He’d never seen Ignis this agitated, to the point of needing to be held back by Prompto. “How could you blame him? Noct is doing this because he trusts us! If you’re this unhappy with the arrangement then feel free to leave!”

 

“Oh yeah?! You’d like that, wouldn’t you? One less person to compete with!”

“Both of you stop it!” Prompto’s shout, and the way his shoulders rose and fell from the heavy breathing, was the final blow. Noctis lowered his head, shut his eyes and gritted his teeth as he let each word grind to dust the remnants of his broken heart. “Please stop fighting, guys. I…I shouldn’t have invented this thing. I thought I was helping, but I only made matters worse. Let’s just forget about this whole thing, alright? Please. Just treat it as my fault…it’s all my fault…”

 

“No. It’s my fault.”

 

Noctis could not feel his legs as he stood up. The gazes from all three of them scorched him, but it was impossible to feel more hurt than he already felt. Besides, what he was feeling now was but a culmination of what he had ignored for years and was nothing compared to the hurt he had dealt them.

 

“It’s my fault, for not handling the situation well enough, and doing nothing to fix things even though I knew, I could tell the tension was slowly, quietly putting a strain on our relationship. I did nothing because I was a coward. A coward and an idiot.”

 

Ignis took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak, but Noctis inhaled sharply and held up a hand to stop him. He had to deal with this entirely on his own. He couldn’t rely on Ignis to cover for him anymore, he mustn’t, because deep down he knew even Ignis was hurting from his indecision.

 

“You’re right, Gladio. I had no choice in the past, but now that I do, it is my responsibility to choose. If I don’t I’ll just be continuing to hurt all of you. It is also true that I need the three of you to fight, I need all our skills put together to overcome obstacles. But not once have I ever…” He gripped his fists and stared Gladio straight in the eyes. “Not once have I ever thought of this as making use of you. You guys are…You guys are my precious comrades!”

 

Pain flashed in Gladio’s eyes and his face crunched up in a rare display of sorrow before he turned away and walked to the edge of the haven. Noctis dropped his gaze briefly, then he regarded Prompto with a smile.

 

“Thanks, Prompto. I can’t imagine how much effort you’ve put into making this.” He took the bracelet in his hand and admired the detailed construction. “You’re amazing, you know that? So stop blaming yourself for everything.”

 

“Noct…”

 

“And as for Luna…” He paused, sensing how keenly all of them were listening to him. He let out a sigh. “I’m sorry to disappoint but I don’t know. We haven’t met in 12 years. The decision to marry was made out of the blue. I don’t even know if she’s interested in me. And now that…that things are destroyed, I just can’t bring myself to even think about love. I just –” A deep breath didn’t help. He ended up releasing it as a laugh. “I’m pathetic, huh? Even though she’s doing so much for me by keeping the ring safe. You guys are doing so much for me too, every day, and I’ve…I’ve done nothing…Not even for my dad…I…”

 

Thoughts of his father flitted through his mind, distracting him from what he had wanted to say, and just like that he became lost, consumed by grief and confused by all the expectations dumped upon him. Ignis stepped close, and this time Noctis allowed a hand to rest on his shoulder, because he needed this comfort, this reassurance that he wasn’t going to lose even his closest friends.

 

“Noct, you’re not pathetic. It is because of your strengths that we have come so far. As for the kiss, I still do not think it is necessary for you to choose, but if you feel strongly about it, if you really think it is best to choose just one of us, then… I will respect your decision. But you do not have to rush if you’re not ready –”

 

“Stop coddling him already.” Gladio grumbled from the side. Noctis watched them closely, worried there’d be a fight, but Gladio blew a sigh and dismissed the tension. “Look, Noct, I’ll respect your decision too, even if you decide to keep the current arrangement. And I’m sorry Ignis. Didn’t mean to ruffle your feathers just now.”

 

“We have different opinions so let’s leave it as that.” Ignis adjusted his specs. “I was at fault too for blowing up at you.”

 

“S-So, we’re all good?” Prompto chimed in with a cautious smile. “I know I can’t just tell you to cheer up, Noct, but we’re here for you, okay? We’ll overcome the Kissing Crisis together!”

 

There was a collective groan, with mixed mumbles of “can you don’t”, “not this too” and “can’t believe you gave it a name.”

 

“Anyway!” Noctis coughed to get their attention. “Right now, I need some time to think alone. But I’ll get it sorted out by tomorrow morning, for sure.”

 

Silence descended once again, and though it wasn’t as menacing as before, there was still some unease.

 

“So, um, what now?” Prompto asked. “Should we go somewhere else and let Noctis stay here to think?”

 

“Three hours,” Gladio spoke and drew curious glances from everyone. “I mean you have three hours to decide for today, Noct. If you can’t make up your mind by then we’ll push it to tomorrow. Either ways, all of us must be back in the tent by midnight, is that clear?”

 

“A sound suggestion.” Ignis nodded in agreement. “Though unfortunately I have to stay in the haven as I can’t conjure weapons.”

 

“Yeah you do that. Keep yourself safe.” Gladio looked out to the east and pointed. “I’ll be there by the lake. It’s a short run from here.”

 

“Then I’ll go up the hill. You know where the lightning crystals are, right Noct?”

 

Noctis nodded, and he was about to thank everyone when he realized how they were looking at him. It was only a momentary pause, but it felt heavy, as if the years he’d spent avoiding the problem were condensed in those few seconds. And it suddenly struck him that the choice he would make in these three hours would permanently change the way things were between them. He had to choose between staying in the haven, going to the river or up the hill, and this time, his feelings mattered.

 

As they left and Ignis entered the tent, Noctis stood still and stared at his feet, realizing that deep down, he already knew his decision. If he had to kiss someone multiple times a day, he wouldn’t be able to stand it if they were just friends, and neither could he pretend that those kisses had no effect. He’d never dared to ponder over it until now, but there was only one person he’d want to share those kisses with. And now that his mind was filled with that person, his face flushed and his heart beating fast, a deep fear crept from ground up and wound about his ankles to keep him in place.

 

What if that person didn’t want to be chosen?

 

For a long time, Noctis stayed there, unable to move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha why are you hesitating Noct everyone wants you =P Well, it hasn't been easy writing this chapter and trying to phrase things so there is space of interpretation. 
> 
> The endings are coming up next, and I'll follow the order so far, which is Ignis -> Gladio -> Prompto. While the idea is to read the ending for the couple you like, I'm sure there are people out here who ship all pairings, like me. =D Just want to stress that neither is the "true" ending for this story, the order of the endings doesn't mean anything. 
> 
> That said, it might take a week or so before my next update as my kid just fell sick and it usually takes longer for me to write explicit scenes. Please bear with me! /bows


	5. Ignis Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay, but here it is! And with this, the fic is officially rated Explicit~

As minutes passed, Noctis became convinced that he’d never summon the courage to enter the tent. Ignis was there, right there, maybe only five steps away, yet as absurd as it might sound, he was out of reach. Noctis lowered himself to the ground and rested his forehead on a palm. If it had been easy to broach this topic with Ignis, he would have done so years ago.  It’s funny how they could talk about everything else under the sun and know all of each other’s habits and quirks, yet be at a complete disconnect when it came to the topic of kissing.

 

Ignis was closer to him than anyone else, closer than even his father, and he was the gentlest, most understanding person ever. So why did he feel this terrified?

 

“I can’t do this,” he mumbled, sinking further into hopelessness. He’d promised to settle this by tomorrow morning, but now he’s not sure if he could do this even if given an eternity.

 

A soft ‘kweh’ from the back of the tent snatched his attention. The chocobos seldom made noises unless there was something disturbing them. Curious, he made his way over and saw that his chocobo was still awake while the others slept, and she was pacing about restlessly.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked while reaching up to pat her neck. The chocobo whined again, tilted her beak up high and flapped her wings twice. Noctis cocked his head, failing to decipher the action, and the chocobo did it again with a louder whine.

 

“I think she’s thirsty,” came a familiar voice from behind.

 

The chocobo gave a hearty 'kweh' and Noctis turned to see Ignis coming out of the tent and putting on his specs, his hair slightly tousled.

 

"Sorry, were you asleep?" Noctis asked in his most natural voice, rubbing his cold hands behind his back. 

 

"I tried."

 

Ignis turned to get a bottle of water, and Noctis stared after him, dread pulling at his stomach as he pondered over the two words. If Ignis was trying to sleep, did that mean he didn’t want to be chosen? Then what did it mean when he couldn’t fall asleep?

 

"Here, leave this to me," Ignis said with his usual smile as he poured water in a bowl for the chocobo. Noctis noted how Ignis hadn't looked at him. 

 

"...Haha, wow, she's really thirsty."

 

Ignis hummed in response, and Noctis tried to find something else to say.

 

"Ah, will there be enough water left for us?"

 

"We have a few spare bottles in the car. I’ll get them later.”

 

“I’ll go with you.”

 

 He’d blurted it without thinking, and it didn’t take long to see his own folly. An unnatural silence settled in, with Ignis saying nothing as he watched the chocobo drink. Noctis wondered if he should state the obvious excuse; that there might be daemons, and Ignis wouldn’t be able to defend himself without being able to summon weapons. But Ignis wasn’t an idiot. Even now Noctis fidgeted with the uncomfortable knowledge that Ignis was analysing his words and drawing maybe ten different conclusions, one of which must have contained the truth – that Noctis was intent on choosing him.

 

How cowardly. Noctis thought this of himself as they walked to the car. With each step bringing him further away from the comforting glow of the haven’s runes, he felt less sure of himself. Was this really the best for them? He’d never thought about it, there hadn’t been enough reason to force him to think in this direction. Besides, Ignis was so integral in his life he couldn’t imagine losing him. But what if his decision made Ignis upset? Ignis had said there wasn’t a need to choose, and there was sound reason in that advice. They’d be in Altissia in perhaps a week. He’d then have the Ring of Lucii and there won’t be a need to kiss. They didn’t have to change the current arrangement, and as long as they continued to endure this just a while longer…

 

Why was he set on choosing someone in the first place?

 

His heart beat faster when the Regalia came into view, it became obvious that he’d have to say something now or keep his peace forever. Ignis switched on the engine, activated the headlights and opened the boot, whereas Noctis hung at the side uselessly, looking for an excuse to stall. There was no need to say anything, yet he felt suffocated, his lungs blocked by emotions he had not allowed to take shape. He glanced in Ignis’ direction, hoping the man would say something so it’d be easier to just join in. But that was when he noticed Ignis taking something from the car other than water, and he realised this wasn’t the time to think only about himself. He reached out and grabbed Ignis’ hand, stopping the man from slipping the strip of white pills into his pocket.

 

“What’s this…?” Noctis asked quietly as he read the label. “Since when did you take sleeping pills?”

 

“Only occasionally,” was Ignis’ cool reply, as if it was enough of an explanation. “It’s a common thing to do.”

 

“Not for you. And don’t try to trick me, I can see how many pills you’ve already taken.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Ignis smiled. “It’s just the experiences of the journey keeping me up at night. The pills don’t impair my fighting –”

 

“I don’t care about that! I just…!” Noctis looked up, unable to hide his sadness. “Whatever that’s troubling you…you could have talked to me.”

 

What kind of best friend was he? Had he always been the only one who thought they were close? What else did he not know about Ignis?

 

Noctis held on to Ignis’ hand, refusing to let go unless he had something, perhaps a promise to confide with him in the future. Something. Desperation began to gnaw at him, until Ignis returned the hand hold, opened his mouth and said what he least expected to hear.

 

“Noct, choose me.”

 

Ignis gazed at him, but those green eyes were closed off and revealed nothing. The statement – request, advice or demand? – was such a departure from what they were talking about that it took some time for Noctis to realise this was a contradiction to what Ignis had said at the campsite.

 

“I’ll be able to do it, protect our promise.” A thumb glided over the back of his palm. Noctis looked down to see his own hand being held gently. He also glimpsed Ignis’ other hand balling into a fist. “I’m the only one who can do this without changing anything.”

 

“What…do you mean…?” The question left his lips slowly, broken from having to squeeze past disbelief.

 

“We know Gladio and Prompto. If you chose either of them, they will start having expectations on you. It is unlikely that you’d be able to stay as just friends.” Ignis explained. His head at turned such that the light from the lamp post formed a blinding glare on his specs. “But I’m different. I had promised you right from the beginning that things won’t change between us, and I have no intentions to break that promise.”

 

“Even if we have to kiss throughout the day?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Noctis’s mouth fell open to retort, but no words came forth. He shook off Ignis’ hand and turned to rest his palms on the hood of the car, needing the support. It hurt. It hurt much more than he thought possible from a single word. All the explanations made sense, but Noctis couldn’t accept them. It felt wrong, this wasn’t what he wanted. He couldn’t stand it any longer, having to kiss and pretend it never happened.

 

And it struck Noctis that this was his reason.

 

“Is it really so easy for you?”  All along, he’d endured only because he had no choice. “Don’t you ever get affected?” But now he could choose, he could allow himself to feel the emotions he’d been beating up and shoving behind splintered doors. “I’m not a kid anymore. I’m not naïve. I know what it means to choose only one person to kiss, and I too have those expectations that you were talking about, so just tell me this.” He whirled around with his fists clenched. “Am I the only one who feels so much from our kisses?”

 

It was a question he hadn’t dared to ask for years. Noctis gritted his teeth and stared at his feet, knowing this was it and there was no turning back. Should Ignis’ response be that dreadful ‘yes’, they would never kiss again, and Noctis knew he would not be able to maintain a sense of closeness and familiarity. The late-night chats of their childhood, the meals Ignis cooked just for him, their adventures each time they’d snuck out of the castle, would only become painful memories of what they used to have.

 

He held his breath when Ignis stepped near, regretting being so rash. If only he’d kept his mouth shut. If only he’d just given up on what knew he couldn’t have, then he wouldn’t be here, risking the loss of his life’s pillar.

 

He winced when a cold hand cupped his face.

 

“Noct, are you saying you want us to become lovers?”

 

His eyelids flew open at the question, and he found himself staring right into Ignis’ eyes. And there was a darkness inside Noctis never deciphered until now, a smouldering passion much stronger than he’d ever expect from a man who was usually calm as still water. It gave him enough hope to form a whisper.

 

“Is it impossible?”

 

With one prolonged beat his heart slammed against his ribs, and the world blurred except for Ignis. He saw clearly the flash in those green eyes, the way those brows furrowed and broke the mask of indifference. The hand on his cheek trembled, but steadied in an instant to grasp the back of his neck. Then they were falling closer, their arms suddenly around each other, and their lips collapsed together in a kiss that had nothing to do with duty. Ignis pressed against him, devouring his lips without a shred of control, kissing him like they’d never kissed before. Yet it did not sustain, and as if too overwhelmed to continue, Ignis pulled Noctis into a tight hug instead.

 

“I tried.” Ignis admitted, his voice threatening to break any moment. “I tried to forget, to give up, but I can’t.” His fingers curled, grasping the back of Noctis’s shirt. “I’m sorry. I lied. I can’t keep the promise. I’m sorry. I don’t want to let anyone else have you. I don’t want to.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay.” A lump rose in Noctis’s throat, and he too thought his voice might not sustain. Being with Ignis like this, caught in his passionate embrace and hearing his almost childlike confession, was surreal to Noctis. The years they’d spent together took on a different meaning, and he understood Ignis’ contradictory words at the campsite; it was the fear of not being chosen that drove him to persuade Noctis not to choose at all. Just how long had Ignis felt this way? How many years had their fear of being apart kept them from being together? Emotions flooded over Noctis; he sucked in a breath and planted his feet firm. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

They held each other for a long time, and save for the whirring of the car’s engine, it was silent. Tension left Ignis’ arms, and the embrace became less fearful with the words of reassurance. But it was Noctis who became nervous, imagining how things would become now that they had chosen each other. Warmth rushed to his cheeks as he thought of the impulsive kiss they’d shared earlier and realised he wanted more. He wanted to be held tighter, wanted those hands idly caressing his back to do something more mischievous. He sighed and snuggled closer, scolding himself for having those impure thoughts in such a tender moment.

 

But as if reading his thoughts, Ignis inched his hand lower and rested on the small of Noctis’s back. A gasp escaped as the hand kneaded that sensitive spot before travelling higher, sliding up his spine and leaving a trail of flame in its wake. Yet the touch was ambiguous, and Noctis wasn’t sure if it was just an innocent act or if it meant something more. He tried not to squirm when Ignis buried his face into the crook of his neck and exhaled.

 

“Noct…your heart’s beating really fast.”

Breath caught in Noctis throat, and his first instinct was to deny and push away. But Ignis didn’t let go, instead he pressed their chests closer, forcing Noctis to recognise the loud pulses and how their hearts reverberated against each other.

 

“Y-Your heartbeat’s fast too,” he argued, but there was no punch in his retort and he sounded more coy than indignant.

 

“What should I do?” Ignis sighed, shifting his feet and rocking them back and forth slightly. “I don’t feel like letting go.”

 

The deep whisper made Noctis shiver. He pressed his heated face against the cool fabric, and he felt just a little mad when he heard Ignis chuckle in response.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re adorable.”

 

“Wh-wha-?!”

 

Vocabulary thrown out of the window, Noctis tried to break free. He was surprised, and slightly disappointed when Ignis let go, even though there had been no strength in that struggle. Standing apart, Noctis became more aware of how shaky his legs felt, to the point that he needed a hand on the car to steady himself. Piercing green eyes watched him from behind those glasses, making him even more nervous than when they were hugging.

 

“We should head back,” he mumbled.

 

“There’s still time.”

 

The suggestion behind those three words broke the dam holding back his embarrassment; Noctis held up a hand to cover his face.

 

“Then…what do you want to do…?”

 

“I think you have an idea.” Ignis stepped closer and rested one hand on the car’s window, trapping Noctis. Then he asked, in a quiet tone that hinted at what was to come, “Shall we go inside?”

 

Noctis shrank away, trying to put some distance between them. Just how was he supposed to answer? ‘Yes, sure, let’s go’? He’d rather eat vegetables than say something so shameful. Yet at the same time he couldn’t ignore the anticipation pulling at his gut, nor tame the imaginations that were becoming wilder each second. Ignis had always carried himself with poise, his actions never derailing from proper conduct. What would happen if Noctis allowed him to do as he liked? The curiosity, and the growing anxiousness as Ignis waited for an answer, urged him to give his reply. He leaned his head against the door and nodded.

 

The next few seconds were fuzzy as an arm wound around his waist and pulled him into the backseat. His back hit the leather, and he propped himself up on his elbows just as Ignis climbed inside, one knee between Noctis’s. The inside of the car was darker, illuminated only by the soft blue glow of the console, and he couldn’t see what expression Ignis was wearing. But he didn’t waver. He didn’t want to escape.

 

“Noct, I’m only going to ask once.” Hovering with one arm bracing against the headrest, Ignis rested a palm over Noctis’s cheek. “Are you really fine with me?”

 

The question was calm and even, and Noctis wanted nothing than to break that façade so he might know the real Ignis. He let the darkness bolster his courage as his mind sped through years of memories to the first time they kissed.

 

“Right from the beginning, you’ve been the only one for me.”

 

In the silence that followed, Noctis adjusted to the darkness, and he saw how Ignis’ brows curved and how those eyes became glazed over. The sight squeezed his chest, and he reached out in a hurry to remove the spectacles and brush away the hanging fringe so he could kiss away the tears. Ignis returned the kisses, trailing them over Noctis’ cheeks, forehead and eyelids. The sheer affection of each kiss melted him, made him warm all over. He looped his arms around Ignis’ neck as they paused to gaze at each other, feeling as if they could never be close enough even in the narrow confines of the car.

 

But if there was a tiniest bit of insecurity, that too melted away as their lips joined. The kiss started gradually as they revelled in the contentment of finally being together, but it soon became more intense as nudges became nibbles and their tongues touched. Noctis gasped as his bottom lip was claimed, and he arched upwards to retaliate by running his tongue over the top ridges in Ignis’ mouth. The resulting guttural moan was more satisfying than Noctis imagined, and he wanted to explore more of Ignis’ sensitive spots, areas he had known for years but never dared to exploit. His plan was however interrupted as fingers slipped under his shirt and roamed, sometimes crossing into his navel and sending jolts of pleasure that weakened his core muscles. While he was distracted, Ignis flicked the tip of his tongue against his own and withdrew just long enough for Noctis to moan in response before taking it between lips. The light suction made Noctis dizzy and he couldn’t react beyond squirming as Ignis continued to caress his abdomen.

 

“Do you like it when I do this?” Ignis whispered into his ear, voice hoarse from passion. A finger lingered at his navel, and the ticklish sensation was oddly arousing. “Or do you want me to go higher?”

 

“I, uh, I…” His earlobe was nibbled before he could finish speaking, and he threw his head to the side as Ignis licked his jaw while keeping up the torture at his navel, as if still waiting for an answer. “Ignis, I –” A soft bite on his neck stole his focus and he just as he was working to suppress a moan, the finger on his navel dipped in as if by accident and rendered his effort meaningless. He groaned in frustration when Ignis continued the teasing like nothing happened. “No, don’t…just there. H-higher…”

 

It was embarrassing enough to make such a request, but Ignis made it worse by pretending to ignore it, choosing to lap at Noctis’s neck and making his moans fill the car. Noctis writhed in weak protest, clawing the leather seat in a bid to withstand the waves of desire that threatened to erode his mind. When the torture stopped at last, he caught a playful glint in those green eyes before they disappeared as Ignis went downwards and kissed his navel. Made over-sensitive from the previous touches, Noctis bucked at the wet and warm sensation, and his hands found their way into Ignis’s hair. His throat was running dry as he imagined the same kisses being placed over his chest. But Ignis did not go higher as he’d requested. Noctis lifted his head and looked down when he felt a tug on his waistband, and he sucked in a breath when Ignis licked along the line that extended downwards from his navel.

 

“Or should I go lower…?”

 

“N-No, wait, Ig -!”

 

His protest was cut off when his shirt was hiked up suddenly, and the rest of his breath turned into a loud moan as Ignis enclosed his lips over a nipple. His legs kicked by reflex, knocking against the open door, before they swung and crossed over Ignis’s back as pleasure assaulted his senses. He hadn’t expected Ignis to trick him like this, to make him lower his guard. Air entered his lungs only in gasps, and the car was tuning into an oven despite the air-conditioning. Sweat formed on Noctis’s forehead as he resisted drowning in desire when Ignis ran his tongue over the hardened nub. He tried to stop those long fingers from flicking his other nipple, but the little trick had made his heart skip, and he couldn’t fight the truth that he was seduced by Ignis’ disobedience.

 

“Which do you prefer? Tongue or finger?”

 

“D-Don’t ask…ah!”

 

As if punishing him, Ignis pinched and gave a hard suck. Noctis panted as he looked down, wanting to protest, but his eyes met Ignis’s who was watching him from that position, lips still touching his nipple.

 

“Tell me, Noct. I want to make you wet.”

 

The directness of the statement sent a shudder coursing through Noctis. He bit his lip, unable to cope with the overwhelming embarrassment, yet he couldn’t divert his gaze. Ignis was holding him prisoner with the silent promise of more erotic punishments should he shy away from the question again. His hands worked nervously behind Ignis’s neck and his legs fidgeted as he let the truth spill.

 

“Tongue. L-Lick me more.”

 

The words had barely left his lips before they were sealed in a kiss, and the sweetness of it almost made Noctis forget how Ignis had denied him yet again by deliberately feigning ignorance about where he wanted to be licked. Fingers brushed lazily over his nipples as their tongues tangled, and the mounting frustration from not getting what he wanted made him buck his hips. The act made Ignis stop and retreat till he was halfway out of the car, then he moved Noctis’s legs over his shoulders.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll lick you.”

 

A sensual smile lifted those high cheekbones, and accompanied by eyes narrowed in mischief, Ignis almost looked devilish. Still trying to catch his breath, Noctis could only watch as his pants were unbuckled and his zipper pulled down. Part of him still couldn’t believe this was happening, that they were going to cross the line and become intimate. The other part of him trembled with impatience. He hissed as Ignis dragged the waistband of his briefs down, pausing just as it caught on his bump, before giving a final tug and letting his erection spring out. Released from the restrictive clothing and into cool air, it twitched in reflex and a pearl of liquid gathered at the tip.

 

Without warning, Ignis leaned forward and tasted him.

 

Noctis’s mouth parted in a strained cry as his stomach contracted from the pleasure that was so strong and yet short-lived. Ignis removed his pants completely and pressed his inner thighs to spread his legs wider, leaving his erection fully exposed. Yet he made no move to touch it, only looked at it as if studying. The yearning was growing maddening, and Noctis caught himself mumbling pleas for Ignis to do something and not just stare. He nearly bit himself when Ignis dragged his tongue from the base of his cock along the protruding vein to flick the tip. It felt good, so good he was sure he would come if Ignis did it repeatedly, but the licks remained intermittent, only driving him to the edge without tipping him over.

 

“Ignis, more, I want – ” Another lick disrupted him. His moan came out in a higher pitch. “Take it in your mouth.”

 

“No.” The outright refusal and the thumb pressing on his slit made him whimper. “You’ll come too quickly if I suck you.”

 

The implication that this teasing was going to carry on longer made Noctis want to scream. How had he never noticed how much of a sadist Ignis could be?! He would have pushed Ignis down and given the man a taste of his own medicine if only his movements were not limited by the narrow backseat. But that had been the plan all along, hadn’t it? Specs had always been shrewd; Noctis should have guessed the real reason why Ignis chose the car over the tent.

 

Yet despite his inner grumbling, he complied when ordered to hold his knees.

 

“Good. Stay like this.”

 

And Ignis left. A worried glance told Noctis he had gone to the car’s boot, but that was beside the point. His legs were held up high and his buttocks were greeting the cold night air that rushed in through the open door. There was no way he would wait while maintaining this humiliating pose! Climbing into a sitting position, he pulled the hem of his shirt down to cover his erection, all the while taking deep breaths and trying to plot a way to retaliate. But Ignis was back too quickly, and the way he lifted an eyebrow showed his disappointment.

 

A button on the console was pressed, and with a familiar whirring, the night sky opened up for Noctis.

 

“W-Wait. You can’t be serious.” He muttered while scrambling back, but his elbow went over the top of the door and reminded him how meaningless it would be to leave the car. It would be open-air either ways. “What if someone sees us?”

 

“No one drives at night.”

 

“And if a daemon comes?!”

 

“I’ll rip them to shreds for interrupting. Besides,” Ignis climbed inside and slid a palm up his naked thigh. “I’m quite certain you’d come first.”

 

Awful though it might be, the pun caused blood to rush to Noctis’s face. He slapped the hand away and gave a shove, but it did nothing to end the chuckles. Instead it allowed Ignis to pull his arm so he knelt on the seat and leaned over the backrest. The dark empty road stretched before his eyes and created some anxiety, but he was not in the position to worry about other things. Ignis was straddling him from behind, one hand resting on his back and the other fondling his bare bottoms. 

 

“Keep watch and don’t move.”

 

A cold, slippery feeling marked the end of any protest before it could begin. Noctis craned his head to see what Ignis was doing, but the angle proved impossible, and there was another cold touch, this time gliding downwards into the cleft to prod at his hole. He tensed up involuntarily, clenching down on Ignis’s fingertips. The obvious intent from the act reignited any flames that had cooled in the brief interlude, and truthfully, his heart was beating even faster with the added paranoia of being seen.

 

“What are you using…?”

 

“Coconut oil.”

 

Noctis yelped when he felt a large amount being applied, some of it pushed inside just slightly while the rest was smeared around the entrance. Ignis traced the rim, occasionally letting a fingertip slip inside, going further with each intrusion. It was the unpredictability that had Noctis squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to anticipate the penetrations, but moaning whenever it surprised him. Impatience won out discomfort, and he found himself pushing backwards to feel the finger deeper inside, and protesting whenever it withdrew completely.

 

“Relax,” Ignis drawled with a hint of mirth. “It’s only the beginning.”

 

“H-Hurry up! Before anyone sees…”

 

“But you’re more aroused if I do it slowly, right?” Noctis gasped when his shirt was hiked up again and drops of oil hit his skin. As if tracing the dots, Ignis drew on his back. “I wonder how you’ll become if I just keep teasing you like this.”

 

“No, no, don’t -!”

 

His panicky plea became a shout when a finger plunged inside, buried to the hilt, curving to press against the inner wall before pulling out. He’d never thought it would feel this good; what just happened was so intense it sent sparks that numbed his mind, and he couldn’t even voice his frustration from being given a glimpse of ecstasy only for it to be denied the next second. He could only grit his teeth and allow Ignis to take the reins and decide how and when to give it to him. But despite what Ignis had said, Noctis could sense the man becoming less patient too. The finger penetration had become continuous, and a second finger was being added.  He waved his hips despite the shame of being exposed and delighted in the stimulation when he was stretched from the inside.

 

“Noct…you’re dripping so much.” Ignis paused and leaned over Noctis’ shoulder, and it did not escape the latter that something else was pressed against his behind. “So erotic.”

 

The car rocked as Ignis pushed without entering, and Noctis knew the man was doing this on purpose, to turn his frustration into desperation. He failed to hold back a moan when Ignis did it again, except this time their erections rubbed against each other. Oiled fingers made their way under to lubricate his nipples that had become erect from the contact against cold metal, and the combined pleasure became too much for Noctis.

 

“Ignis, hurry…”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Another empty thrust. “Tell me clearly.”

 

“Ah! No, I can’t –” Noctis swallowed hard. The view of the road was becoming blurry. “…Put it in. Now, I want…I want you inside me…!”

 

He didn’t know what happened right after those words left his lips, but he was suddenly on his back again inside the car with the roof closing over their heads. Ignis’s face hovered only inches away, and Noctis was taken aback by the fierce passion.

 

“Don’t let…Don’t let anyone see you like this,” came the demand, yet the thumb that brushed his cheek was gentle. “Promise me.”

 

And in that moment Noctis couldn’t be surer that he loved this man, this walking contradiction, fire encased in ice. Resisting the urge to point out that it was Ignis who had opened up the roof in the first place, he pulled the man down for a kiss and gave his reply.

 

“Of course.”

 

Only him. Noctis couldn’t imagine being with anyone other than Ignis. Holding on to this thought, he inhaled and braced himself. He watched as Ignis undressed and lifted his legs, watched those sculpted shoulders rise and fall with each hurried breath that betrayed the man’s attempt to appear calm. Still, embarrassment gripped him when the hot shaft nudged against him, and he raised an arm to cover his face as Ignis entered. The pressure was greater than when fingers were used, but there was little friction stopping Ignis from going all the way. Noctis breathed heavily to adjust, but there was hardly any pause before Ignis moved again, withdrawing to his tip before pushing in again, making Noctis fully aware how slick his insides had become. The lewd motion went on, with Ignis sliding in and out at a slow pace, and with each entry Noctis moaned into his arms.

 

“Your face. Let me see.”

 

His head went side to side in protest and frustration. Ignis had not sped up, even though he was already used to the intrusion and yearning for more. It took a peek for Noctis to realise the ploy; Ignis was watching him hungrily, eyes darkened with lust and the playful threat to continue at this pace for as long as Noctis didn’t obey. An accidental whimper leaked as he fought the shame of surrender and forced his arms to the sides.

 

He didn’t expect Ignis to slam into him.

 

His eyes shot wide open as he cried out, and his boots kicked the roof as his whole body strained to make sense of the incredible pleasure. The car rocked violently from the powerful thrust, shaking up Noctis’s vision and making it harder to recover from the shock. He heard Ignis groan and the sound alone heightened the arousal from being so tightly joined. All the teasing had brought him to the brink and now with this, Noctis was sure he wouldn’t last.

 

“Ignis…!” He called out with both arms raised. Ignis answered by leaning forward so they could embrace.

 

Held in those warm sturdy arms, Noctis relished the intimacy and raised his hips to meet each thrust. There was no more teasing nor hiding, only honest wanting. Ignis moved almost frantically, sometimes pausing to shower doting kisses, sometimes to whisper sweet nothings. Noctis did the same, stroking Ignis’ bare back and muttering confessions. Words of love filled the car along with the wet sounds and loud smacks, until Noctis felt a sudden contraction take over, one that he was powerless to hold back. He clutched at Ignis and gave short, urgent moans, failing to form a single word, before his body convulsed and allowed the desire to burst forth, spilling all over Ignis’s stomach. He was still shaking from the intense orgasm when Ignis slammed into him with a grunt and came, filling him up.

 

They stayed there with limbs entangled, playing each other’s hair while waiting for their heartbeats to slow. When their skin cooled, Ignis searched for his specs, switched off the air-conditioning and reached for a pack of tissue. As much as Noctis would like to cuddle longer, he obediently sat up to help clean the Regalia; the last thing he wanted was for the others to find out about the naughty things they’d done in the car. But as soon as his body was vertical, he learned the real reason why Ignis passed him the tissues. He covered his mouth and quivered when semen flowed out from him.

 

“Sorry,” Ignis said sheepishly. “Do you need help?”

 

“No! No, I’ll do this myself.’

 

Because of the oil, they ended up needing some soap and water to clean themselves, and by the time they were done, they realised with horror that it was already a few minutes past midnight. Scrambling to tidy their appearances, they doubled back to the campsite to find the rest had already gathered there.

 

“Ah! There they are!” Prompto waved and Gladio sighed.

 

“Was about to call. Don’t scare us like this.”

 

“My apologies,” Ignis said, a tone stiffer than usual. “Noct got hungry, so we went to get snacks.”

 

Noctis sent a discreet kick at Ignis’ ankle, trying not to blush at the poor excuse. Gladio hummed and raised an eyebrow, whereas Prompto was whining about how there was no water left – a sore reminder that they’d gotten so carried away they forgot the main reason why they went to the car in the first place. Before Ignis could offer to get more water, Noctis cleared his throat and pulled the man closer.

 

“Um, I’ve decided.”

 

He thought to keep it simple to spare himself the awkwardness, though it still led to a short silence. Gladio was the first to break it. The man was smirking and had his arm folded as he spoke.

 

“Ah, I knew it. About damn time!” A sneeze followed the exclamation, further diffusing the tension as he grumbled about the cold and zipped up his jacket.

 

““So you two are together now, eh?” Prompto dragged his voice in a teasing manner. “That’s great! I just freed up space in the camera so now I can take plenty of photos of you two!”

 

It was almost funny how the problem which had seemed so complicated for years was resolved with a single decision. Noctis lowered his eyes and thanked his friends, apologetic to have put them through so much but at the same time, grateful that they were understanding. That night, while the other two snored, he sneaked out of the tent with Ignis, just like how they’d always sneaked out of the castle in the past. They sat side by side on the ground with legs stretched out and watched the stars. Before long, their hands found each other, their fingers intertwined, and their lips simultaneously curved to form soft smiles. There was simplicity in the comfortable silence, and Noctis was content. Ignis was right here by his side, closer to him than anyone else, and that was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for Ignis's side of the story~ Hope you found the explicit scenes hot hurhurhur~
> 
> Next up is Gladio's ending! I may be slow in updating but please believe that I'll complete this! Thanks for reading and it'll be great if you can leave a comment to let me know what you think ^^


	6. Gladiolus Ending

Wet grass crunched beneath his feet and the tips of long leaves drew lines of dew on his arms as he brushed them aside. He moved by instinct through the dark woods, guided by torchlight, and with each step he fought the lingering hold of fear, trying to convince himself it’d be fine. This time he had to be honest and tell that person his true feelings, make up for all those times he lashed out due to his indecisiveness.

 

But when the last screen of leaves gave way to the starry sky and he saw the dark silhouette by the glistening lake, a lump rose in his throat and he couldn’t move forward. It was the same nervousness that gripped him earlier that evening, and he hated how he couldn’t act more natural. They had known each other for so many years, spent countless hours sparring and chatting, yet ever since the first time they kissed, Noctis had found it hard to breathe whenever they were alone.

 

He remembered everything that was said at the campsite. What if Gladio’s still angry at him? He had every right to be. Noctis had always forced the kisses upon him.

 

“Hey, don’t just stand there.”

 

The voice made Noctis jump; he thought he’d been quiet enough. Struck by panic, he considered fleeing or pretending not to hear, but gave up the thought when Gladio patted the sand and beckoned. He made his way over, taking care to coordinate his limbs and keep his spine straight, and he sat a polite distance from Gladio while staring ahead. He noticed Gladio had switched off his torch, so he did the same. Two seconds later he decided to prop up a knee to appear more natural.

 

A minute later, he became restless. It was unlike Gladio to remain silent and Noctis wasn’t sure what it meant. He wanted to tell Gladio everything that had been on his mind and most importantly, to ask if he was alright with this decision, but no words came to him and he ended up just sitting there, watching the rippling reflection of moonlight, and being frustrated with himself. Even more frustrating, he soon learnt, was the onset of an ill-timed sneeze. He scrunched his nose and fought the urge, and for a while he thought he succeeded, until the battle suddenly concluded with the sneeze exploding with so much force he lurched forward.

 

Gladio chuckled.

 

“You should’ve worn a jacket.”

 

Before he could argue, a leather jacket was draped over his shoulders. It was heavier than what he was accustomed to wearing, and the size was way too big, but it blocked out the chill of the night and enveloped him in warmth. Gladio’s warmth.

 

“Won’t you be cold?” Noctis mumbled. He wondered if Gladio would have sat out here for three whole hours if he hadn’t decided to come here.

 

“Nah. I’m fine.”

 

Gripping the edge of the jacket, Noctis hurried himself to say something, anything, to defy silence’s return.

 

“C-come to think of it, the first time we fought a Red Giant was beside a lake like this one.” The topic was random, but Noctis was grasping at straws here. “We were so pathetic back then, huh? I bet now we can take one down together with no problems.”

 

“Oh? Those are big words coming from someone who used ten potions today.”

 

Noctis frowned, reminding himself to avoid arguing.

 

“Well I dealt tons of damage too.”

 

“Yeah, even though you missed the timing of our combo like, all the time?”

 

The fuse went out. Noctis whirled around with a scowl.

 

“Mind if I remind you how many times you missed your Downhammer?”

 

“I don’t… as long as you keep looking this way.”

 

The switch in topic happened so quickly Noctis didn’t notice it until he saw the edges of Gladio’s lips lifting in a gentle smile. Blood shot to his face when he realized it was a trap, and then he was backing away with an arm raised to hide whatever ridiculous expression he was making.

 

“H-hey, why’re you covering your face?”

 

“Huh?” Noctis was close to yelling. “O-Of course it’s because you said something so weird!”

 

“Weird? No, I…” Gladio sighed. “I just can’t believe you actually came to me, even though I said all those things just now.”

 

Noctis peered from behind his arm to see Gladio looking out at the lake with the same melancholy he sensed earlier that day, except now he understood it better. He’d never thought of it this way, but maybe all along, Gladio was upset with himself, and in this sense they were alike. Noctis moved to sit closer.

 

“Well, you never mince your words, but what you said earlier was the truth. Someone needed to say it. That’s what I think.”

 

“Could’ve put it in a nicer way.” A grunt escaped as Gladio smacked the back of his neck. “I’ve always been mean to you. Made you upset.”

 

“Nah, I’m not exactly nice to you all the time either.” Gladio turned to him, brows still furrowed, and Noctis flashed a smile. “Don’t worry about it, that’s just the way we are, and I know you always have the best intentions. I mean, otherwise you wouldn’t have saved my life so many times, right? Anyway, if you suddenly became all formal and polite I think I’d freak out.”

 

The mental image of Gladio behaving like a butler made him laugh, but he soon realized he was the only one laughing. Gladio was staring at him, and the rigid silence that fell upon them reminded Noctis why he was here in the first place. Gladio’s jacket, the distance between them, the soft moonlight and stillness of the lake came together to form a surreal portrait, and hyperaware of every detail, Noctis held his breath and looked into Gladio’s eyes, using every ounce of courage to not escape.

 

“I am not as nice as you think.” The deep whisper accompanied the shift of sand as Gladio set a hand down and leaned over. “I’m selfish, and I’ve always been jealous of Ignis.” The ticklish touch of fingers brushing his cheek startled Noctis, but he didn’t look away. Those amber eyes that shone with vigor in the day now held tender depth, and it entranced him. He didn’t move even when a fingertip reached his lips. “This spot was always taken by someone else before me. I was never first.” His gaze dropped as their distance closed. “Drives me crazy.”

 

Lips closed over his own, enveloping them in a tender kiss that sent warmth surging to his head and spreading to the rest of his body. Noctis dug his fingers into the sand, desperate for an anchor to reality as his mind spun in the disbelief that Gladio initiated a kiss. And it felt so different from their other kisses. Noctis didn’t know what to do, suddenly forgot how to kiss, and could barely react before it ended as abruptly as it began.

 

“I’m greedy.” Gladio muttered. “Being born in this world to protect you, having you here safe and sound…it should’ve been enough, but I…I just can’t stop hoping for more.” Their foreheads touched, and Gladio had his eyes shut, as if too fearful to look. “Is it gross for me to have feelings for you?”

 

The question rewrote their past and gave new meanings to their shared laughter, and new reasons for their quarrels. Noctis moved his mouth but no sound came out. He couldn’t find a reply that could capture the myriad of emotions that overwhelmed him in that moment. The realization that even Gladio wasn’t fearless, that he’d in fact been jealous this whole time, explained his harsh words at the campsite. He’d believed right from the beginning that Noctis wouldn’t choose him; his demand for Noctis to choose was his way of severing any lingering hope. This man who saved his life countless times, almost sacrificing his own life on several occasions, never believed he was doing anything special. It shouldn’t be this way, Gladio shouldn’t have to feel this uncertain, his devotion brushed aside as mere duty. Gladio meant much more than just a guard. Noctis had gone through enough heart-stopping moments, suffered the intense dread of almost losing Gladio; he’d be a fool if he didn’t understand his own feelings by now.

 

He leaned forward and left a peck on Gladio’s lips. Then he retreated, lowered his head, tried to shrink into the jacket and cover up his shame. But Gladio didn’t let him. Large hands rested on both sides of his face and took him away from hiding, pulling him closer for another the kiss and causing the jacket to slip off his shoulders. Noctis rested his hands upon Gladio’s arms, needing their sturdy support as he gave into the kiss. The emotions he’d been unable to express in words burst forth from his chest, and in their place gushed a deep fulfillment that made him sigh. He hadn’t even realized how long he’d wanted this.

 

He was still giddy when the kiss ended, and he didn’t understand the playful glint in Gladio’s eyes.

 

“Hey Noct, does this mean you feel the same?”

 

The question, combined with the mischievous smile, pulled Noctis back from passion’s haze and made him blush. He wouldn’t have let Gladio do this if he didn’t feel something for him, but to actually admit it was another matter altogether. He glanced sideways, and his lips were captured once more but it was another short kiss and nowhere near enough.

 

“Hey.” Gladio kissed him again. “Do you like me?” And again. “Come on, tell me.” And again. “I won’t stop till you tell me.”

 

Noctis groaned in protest and sent light punches to Gladio’s chest. When the kisses didn’t stop, he tried to say something, but he stuttered, stuck at the word “I”. There was a chuckle and his lips were taken yet again. All these kisses made his lips so swollen and sensitive he knew he couldn’t take it any more of this teasing. His fists trembled as he gripped the front of Gladio’s singlet, and he stuck out his tongue, desperate to end the torture.

 

The next thing he knew, his back had hit the sand. Gladio hovered over him, eyes narrowed and jaw clenched in his typical show of frustration. Noctis smirked, feeling smug that he had this much effect on the man, but his glee was short lived. Gladio dived down to kiss his neck, and the friction caused by the stubbles sent him squirming.

 

“Gladio -” He laughed. “No! I-It’s ticklish! Stop!”

 

An unintended kick landed on Gladio’s stomach and Noctis used the chance to crawl away, chuckling and covering his neck. He didn’t expect his ankles to be grabbed. A yelp escaped as he landed on his stomach.

 

“Tsk. Should have shaved.” Gladio grumbled as he climbed on top. “Tilt your head this way, princess.”

 

“Hey! You promised not to call –“

 

The rest of his complaint turned into a gasp as Gladio ran his tongue along the base of his neck. His head was tilted to the right, and Gladio was tugging at his collar to expose his left shoulder. The heat and wetness of the tongue made him shiver and forget all about the ticklishness. He nuzzled into his own arm when Gladio trailed kisses over his bare shoulder, sucking hard from time to time and licking the bruised, throbbing skin. Losing control over his voice, Noctis bit his bottom lip and writhed in a futile attempt to break free.

 

“Ah, they’re all red.” Warm air hit his ear and made him shiver. “Don’t let anyone else see them.”

 

“Then don’t even leave th-… wah!” Noctis arched his back in shock as a hand slipped under his t-shirt. “Wait, Gladio, isn’t this too fast?!”

 

“Huh? How many years do you think we’ve been kissing?”

 

“That…That’s true, but…hey!”

 

By a miraculous burst of strength Noctis managed to swat away the hand snaking its way upwards and flip himself around. His legs acted on their own, kicking away from Gladio, and he clutched at the fabric over his chest, trying to catch his breath. Things had progressed way out of his expectations and he couldn’t help feeling panicked, but he felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the disappointment on Gladio’s face.

 

“What…so you think it’s gross after all?”

 

“That’s not-!” Noctis paused and averted his eyes. It’d be bad if he encouraged Gladio, they’d surely end up doing it out here in the open, by the lake, under the stars, only two hours before heading back to sleep with everyone else in the tent! It was too embarrassing. “Look, Gladio, I’m glad you’re okay with me, um, choosing you-” Noctis scratched his head. “It’s not gross, okay? I just think it’s better if there’s, um, a bed.”

 

The last part became a whisper, but he knew Gladio heard judging from the raised eyebrow. He didn’t like the strange silence that descended upon them.

 

“…You know we won’t find a bed in the wild, right?”

 

The dense response made Noctis snap.

 

“I’m saying we shouldn’t have sex right now!”

 

Another silence followed, and this time it was one that became more excruciating as time passed and Noctis noticed his slip of tongue. He didn’t look at Gladio, but even without looking he still sensed the rising smirk.

 

“Oh? Someone’s thinking about perverted things.”

 

“You’re the one kissing and touching me!”

 

“I was just planning to touch you a bit.”

 

“Liar! You were totally getting hard!”

 

“Well you’re hard too!”

 

Noctis pulled the edge of his t-shirt down to cover his crotch, trying to maintain a scowl without losing to the burning humiliation. He hated the moon for being so bright tonight, and he wished it were midnight sooner so he’d have an excuse to leave. But he was here alone with Gladio, his thoughts exposed, his body betraying his pride and yearning for more. The confession and kisses had disarmed him, and he couldn’t find a way to escape. At a loss, he felt his eyes sting from frustration and shame, and he worked hard to blink back the ridiculous tears.

 

“Hey, Noct…?” Noctis backed away when he saw Gladio approach. He then heard a loud sigh. “Alright, fine, I’m the pervert and I can’t wait to eat you up. So, don’t cry?”

 

“I’m not crying!”

 

“You’re obviously –!” There was another sigh. “Yes, yes. Not crying. I’ll be gentle, so let me hold you?”

 

It took a few seconds before those words sank in. Noctis closed his palm over his mouth and he found Gladio doing the same. It was the first time he’d seen the man so embarrassed.

 

“Ah! Damn it!” Gladio grunted, reached for his jacket, patted the sands away at top speed, and laid it out on the grass just a few steps away. Noctis watched, not understanding what was happening, until Gladio approached with his arms outstretched.

 

“W-W-Wait. What are you –?”

 

His retreat was denied as strong arms scooped under and lifted him from the sand in one swift motion. Noctis cried out in shock, assaulted by vertigo and the sudden sense of vulnerability. He swung his arms around Gladio’s neck and hung on tight to regain balance.

 

“Sorry, princess. You’ll have to deal with this crappy bed.”

 

Noctis wasn’t sure which happened first – the landing or the kiss. Before he knew it Gladio had pinned him down again and this time there was nothing ambiguous about the act. Lips pushed against his own with greater urgency than before, and Noctis struggled to keep up, trying not to remember that this was but a prelude to something much more intimate. A soft nibble on his bottom lip made him gasp, and his tongue reached out by habit to tangle in a kiss that he’d grown used to. But only the taste was familiar. Everything else was different from the past apathetic kisses. Now Gladio sought him, claimed him and wouldn’t let him go. Noctis squeezed his eyes shut and reveled in the heat, clutching at Gladio’s shoulder and tugging his necklace, needing to feel closer and even more desired.

 

The hem of his t-shirt was lifted, and the cool air that hit his stomach distracted him from the kiss long enough for him to be aware of the fingers sliding up his torso. By reflex, he reached down in protest, but his hands were caught and held over his head. Gladio pulled away and clicked his tongue.

 

“Stop resisting if you don’t think it’s gross.”

 

Without giving him a chance to reply, the kiss resumed, stealing his breath and disrupting his thoughts. It was cunning of Gladio to say something like that and rob him of an excuse to resist. Even if he wanted to, his wrists were bound by just one large palm, and he didn’t think he could put up a fight in this state. Held captive, he could only moan into the kisses and endure as the erotic caresses crept slowly across his ribs and up his chest. He arched his back when a finger circled his nipple.

 

“Hey Noct,” Gladio murmured into his right ear. “Can I leave some marks here too?”

 

“H-Huh? Ngh!”

 

Lips closed over his neck when he hadn’t even processed the question, and when Gladio began sucking, he let out a moan so loud it shocked himself. Wanting to cover his mouth, he struggled and tried to break free, but Gladio was too strong and his wrists couldn’t even budge. He cried out again when the spot on his neck, grown hot from the bruising, was given a languid lick, and he heard the embarrassing sound bounce off the trees. His struggling grew more frantic, fearful of being heard by the rest, desperate to regain some control over his own voice, but Gladio weakened him with another kiss further down his neck, and just as he held on to the last thread of restrain, his nipples were squeezed. Noctis bucked his hips involuntarily and writhed when Gladio twisted and teased his erect nipples while attacking another spot on his neck. The simultaneous pleasure destroyed every last bit of control, and he was calling out Gladio’s name over and over in confused pleas that had both the words ‘stop’ and ‘more’.

 

He was panting heavily when Gladio moved away, and it took a while to register that his hands were freed.

 

“Turn around.”

 

There was something about the tone that made it an absolute command. Noctis obeyed, flipping over and supporting himself on elbows and knees, only to realise he was shaking, not from fear or worry, but sheer excitement. A tug on the waistband of his pants pulled them down along with his underwear, and he hissed as his lower half was exposed. He threw a glance backwards and saw Gladio pulling off his singlet to reveal his chiseled body.

 

“Already so wet, huh?” A fingertip traced from the base of his penis to the tip, making him jerk in response. Then hands gripped his hips and squeezed, spreading his butt cheeks wide apart. “It’s your first time, right? I’ll prepare you well.”

 

“W-Wait,” Noctis mumbled, fighting shyness for a moment of clarity. “There’s no way it’ll fit.”

 

“That’s why I said I’ll prepare you.” Gladio leaned over and planted a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Trust me?”

 

Worry mixed with anticipation, along with the disbelief that they were really going to do this, but Noctis put those nagging thoughts aside and nodded. He trusted Gladio, trusted him with his very life, and he was certain it’d be fine because Gladio never went back on his words. After all he’d promised to be gentle.

 

And gentle he was, rubbing the entrance with a fingertip moistened with saliva before slowly slipping inside. Noctis gasped at the intrusion. He hadn’t expected it to feel this foreign, the pressure and friction was greater than he’d thought. His heart was beating wildly in panic, but he tried to stay calm, reminding himself to have faith. Gladio wouldn’t hurt him. If it’s Gladio…

 

A strange jolt made him groan and tense up. He clenched his teeth and rested his forehead on his arms. The finger withdrew immediately.

 

“Noct? You okay?” Gladio was beside him in an instant, brushing hair from his face and leaving kisses. “Did it hurt? Should I stop?”

 

“N-No…It’s fine.” Noctis turned to give a smile, and it was in that moment as he gazed into those eyes so near that he was struck with relief he’d mustered the courage to follow his heart and come here.  “I won’t break so easily, don’t worry.”

 

After sharing a quick kiss, Noctis braced himself and willed his body to relax, wanting to accept all of this person who meant so much to him. This time he knew what to expect, and he coped better as the finger pushed aside the tender walls and reached in fully. He breathed deeply as it moved about, trying to get used to the feeling as soon as possible, and he was grateful Gladio didn’t rush him. A second finger was added when he managed to relax, but the increased pressure made him nervous again, and he worried that he might never enjoy this.

 

“Gladio.” He bit his lip in hesitation, but decided it was more important to communicate, even if he’d die from shame. “T-Touch me…here…”

 

Finding it too embarrassing to say any more, he chose to reach downwards instead, but it appeared unnecessary; rough fingers had curled around his penis and begun stroking. Noctis tilted his head back from the delicious pleasure as the palm dragged the band of foreskin up and down in its tight grip, and he shuddered when Gladio paused at the tip and ran a thumb over the slit. At the same time, more kisses fell on his lower back, and at one point he even felt a bite on his hip. Unable to hold back, he jerked in rhythm to the strokes, forgetting about the fingers inside him.

 

He was caught completely unaware when Gladio hit a spot deep within and sparked such a strong burst of pleasure that made his back arch and his arms go limp.

 

“Here?” The spot was struck again, and an uncontrolled moan poured forth. “Amazing, it’s softer inside now.” Gladio’s husky whispers hit his ear lobe, and he trembled when he felt the moist tongue lapping and drowning his ear with wet sounds. “I want to mess you up so bad.”

 

The next few seconds were torture as each thrust behind was met with a pump in front, building up so much pleasure Noctis feared he wouldn’t last. He opened his mouth wide to gulp air, neglecting to swallow as drool leaked from the corners of his lips, but Gladio was still only fingering him.

 

“Gladio…ah! H-Hurry, put it in.” His whole body shook with yearning. “I want…I want you!”

 

A strong tug on his arm pulled him upright and spun him around. Gladio’s brows were furrowed in intense desire and his amber eyes were darkened with lust. The sight made Noctis even more aroused. Wearing only his t-shirt and boots, he knelt and straddled Gladio’s thighs as his hips were pulled closer. He felt fingers spread him, and the stiff erection prodding the rim. Then Gladio pushed into him, and an instant loss of strength forced him to sit, driving the penetration deeper than where the fingers had reached. Noctis pressed his face down and whimpered, consumed by the heat. Gladio filled him entirely, stretched him much more than the fingers did, but it was also more slippery and had slid inside with greater ease.

 

“So tight,” Gladio growled as he shifted. “Damn, it’s hard to move…hang on.”

 

His vision swayed as he was rocked backwards. He couldn’t believe this, it seemed impossible, but Gladio had gotten to one knee and was urging him to wrap his legs around the waist. Before he could say anything, the muscles in those arms securing him went taut, and he was lifted off the ground with them still connected.

 

“I-Idiot!” Noctis sent a few rapid smacks to Gladio’s shoulders. “Put me down. Put me –”

 

A thrust shut him up, turning his protest into a guttural rumble in his throat. He tried to climb higher, needing more support, but his legs had turned to jelly and even his boots felt heavy. Nuzzled against Gladio’s neck, he sensed the tremors of a chuckle and felt a tiny bit murderous.

 

“The ground’s hard, right? Don’t worry, I can bear your weight.” The next thrust was more powerful than the previous and the resulting bounce made both of them groan. “I won’t drop you, so just hold on tight.”

 

As if he had any other choice. The thrusts became more vigorous and each time gravity pulled him back down, the hot shaft within slammed against his sensitive spot. His cock glided against Gladio’s stomach and bumped across its grooves; the light friction heightened his arousal, but it was not enough to make him come. The contrasting intensity, the thrill of being carried and the helplessness to resist combined to drive him delirious with pleasure. He clawed, threw his head back and rode to the pace that Gladio had set.

 

“Ah! So deep..!”

 

“You like it?” Gladio asked, breathing heavily.

 

Noctis nodded, too carried away to care about shame.

 

“Feels good…ah! There, more, I want –”

 

Gladio silenced him with a kiss and fulfilled his wish.

 

“Heh. Love it when you’re honest.”

 

His back collided with a tree trunk, and the surface acted as anchor as Gladio drove into him faster, crushing their bodies together. Held in place, Noctis did the only thing he could do, kicking his heels to urge Gladio to continue. All this while Gladio watched his every expression, though Noctis could tell he was near climax too from the wincing. Satisfied that he could make the man this impassioned, Noctis answered the questioned Gladio had asked earlier.

 

“Hey, Gladio…I like you.”

 

“Wha…!”

 

Noctis smirked, relishing the surprise in those eyes, but it was quickly taken over by intense passion. The thrusting grew wild, less predictable, and Noctis moaned, unable to hear clearly as Gladio grumbled something about not being fair. Waves of pleasure pulled at his groin and a peek down showed Noctis his own fluids smeared all over Gladio’s stomach. He couldn’t believe he was going to come from being penetrated.

 

“Ah- I can’t –!” He writhed as his abdomen contracted. “I’m going to –!”

 

“Go on. Come. Let it out.”

 

As if obeying the command, his body released the tension on its own and Noctis cried out loud as he came, squirting so hard his semen splashed over Gladio’s chest in multiple bursts. The grinding continued as he rode out his orgasm, and he held on, waiting for Gladio to come as well. He felt the arms supporting him tremble and listened to the ragged gasps. But when the moment came Gladio lifted him and pulled out, grunting as his ejaculation spurted onto the tree.

 

“Why?” Noctis asked amidst his panting. “You could’ve just come inside.”

 

“Huh? You’ve any idea how troublesome it’d be to clean up?” The reply came as Gladio lowered them on the ground.

 

“There’s the lake.”

 

“And? You want to go back to tent all drenched?”

 

Noctis clicked his tongue and moved away to put on his pants. He knew Gladio had a point, they didn’t want to make it obvious they’d just had sex, but anyway there were the kiss marks on his neck and the throbbing, swollen feeling in his rear would make his gait look strange. Perhaps more importantly, he didn’t like Gladio’s tone. It just destroyed the atmosphere, and he’d been looking forward to some cuddling. He tried not to sulk.

 

“Never mind. Since we’re done, let’s go back.”

 

“Hey, wait, princess you’re angry?”

 

Noctis whirled back with a scowl.

 

“I told you not to –!”

 

The impact stopped his words as Gladio rushed to envelope him in a rigid embrace.

 

“Sorry, Noct, I’m a big idiot.” Gladio exhaled. “I can’t stand it when you’re angry at me.”

 

Noctis glanced sideways.

 

“I’m not angry.”

 

“Forgive me?” Gladio pulled apart slightly, frowning from excessive worry. “I was really happy when you said you liked me. I-I like you too, and I want to make you happy, but I…I’m not good at this...”

 

Pressing his lips together, Noctis held a brief internal battle before he sighed and returned the embrace. Gladio was being too cunning, saying those romantic stuff and melting his heart. It was a little belated, but he cuddled and relished the intimate closeness he shared with this big insensitive awkward doofus.

 

“Nah, it’s fine. I’m really not angry.”

 

“When we get to a hotel, I’ll come inside you, okay?”

 

“It’s not about that!” Noctis heaved another sigh as Gladio chuckled. “For starters, stop calling me princess. I’m not a girl.”

 

“Huh? Of course I know that. In case you forgot, just now I was stroking your –”

 

“Anyway! Just stop, okay?”

 

Gladio pulled apart with a pensive look on his face, and Noctis narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

 

“I’m not sure…you’re cuter than all the princesses in the world, you know?”

 

There was a moment of silence, and then Noctis summoned the Sword of the Wise. Gladio raised both hands and backed away.

 

“H-Hey? I didn’t call you princess!”

 

“It’s just as bad!”

 

They went back to the campsite that way, with Gladio running ahead and Noctis hobbling, chasing him down with the Armiger weapon in his grasp. So focused was he that he forgot about the kiss marks, until Ignis came out from the tent all concerned. The saving grace was that he didn’t have his specs on. Noctis scrambled to put on his jacket while Gladio apologized for waking Ignis up. After a while, Prompto joined them, cheerfully sharing about how he’d freed up more space in his camera.

 

“So, you’ve decided, then?” Ignis asked once they’ve settled down.

 

“Um, yeah.” Noctis coughed and tugged Gladio’s arm so he stumbled closer. He noted with some amusement how the macho man blushed in response.

 

“That’s good.” A gentle smile formed on Ignis’ lips. “I’m happy for you two.”

 

“Oh?” Prompto dragged his voice in a teasing manner. “So you two are together now, eh? That’s great! But no hanky panky in the tent, yeah?”

 

It was almost funny how the problem which had seemed so complicated for years was resolved with a single decision. Noctis lowered his eyes and thanked his friends, apologetic to have put them through so much but at the same time, grateful that they were understanding. That night, despite Prompto’s playful warning, Noctis still got to sleep beside Gladio. Placing a hand on the broad chest, he let the sound of heartbeat drown out everyone’s snoring and drifted off into the most restful sleep he’d gotten in weeks.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /side glance. Okay, I'm really not sure if I managed to do a decent job for this chapter. GladioXNoctis is not exactly a popular pairing but I totally think they can hit it off like a playful always-quarreling couple, the kind that makes up in bed hohohoho.  
> Well, compared to Ignis's ending this is perhaps not as romantic, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless haha...
> 
> Next up, last chapter, Prompto's ending. Please look forward to it, and thank you so much for your patience! (I'm all the more slower because I'm writing another fic at the same time. GladNis fans might want to check it out~ It's title A Heron's Dream of Flight)


End file.
